Paging Dr Griffin
by Heda Kom Transkru
Summary: The leader of a gang gets hurt outside Clarke's medical facility. Who will she need to save and what will happen next. Previously a AO3 exclusive!
1. Chapter 1

Clarke:

Everyday at the same time I find myself sitting at my desk near the window in the front of the medical center that I ran, and everyday i could see this small gang standing on the corner across the way. It was a small group consisting of 3 girls and 1 guy. A weird looking group, and it sees like the "leader" of the gang is actually the smallest and youngest of the girls. Everyone else seemed to follow her around and take her orders. I didn't know anyone in the group but after watching them day after day, I wish i kind of did.

"Dr. Griffin, your next patient is ready" my assistant said from the doorway pulling my attention off the group outside

"Thank you Octavia," I said standing from my desk, "and please, call me Clarke."

Lexa:

I don't know why, but i always feel drawn to this part of town. My "gang", if that's what you want to call it, always follows me around, even for just my short walks down here. It's like they are too afraid to leave me alone. It's not a dangerous area, we hang in much worse, but god forbid if their "commander" as they like to call me, gets any alone time. We are standing on our usual street corner across from a medical center when one of my "followers" taps my shoulder.

"Lexa, why do we always head this way. There is nothing to do over here."

"Anya, I've never said you, Indra, and Lincoln had to follow me." I said in my stern voice. "I can be okay on my own for a bit you know."

They all looked at me like i had three heads before turning and talking to each other. I turned to look around at my surroundings before my eyes settle on the blonde doctor in the office across the way. She is always sitting at her desk at this same time everyday, going through paperwork and occasionally peering out the window in our direction. I don't know if she ever really sees us, but I always see her. That's when it dawns on me. I walk this street because of her….to see her!

Chapter 1:

Lexa:

A week has past since the realization that i have a crush on the blonde doctor. I have spent every free moment i had in that part if town no in hopes that i could catch a glimpse of her. Today only Lincoln and Anya followed me as Indra had some business to tend to. Neither Lincoln or Anya had caught on as to why I kept returning here, which i was grateful for. Well at least they hadn't...until today. We are standing on our usual corner across from her office when one of them speaks.

"Commander," Lincoln started and I raised my hand to stop him. He knew what i meant, "Lexa, for real, why do we always end up here?"

Before i could even come up with an excuse out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of her sitting down at her desk….right on time. Her blonde hair is handing in very loose curls over her shoulders. And the way she just threw it to one side as she tilted her head to the side to write is adorable. I try my hardest to suppress a smile as Lincoln is still looking at me, but i couldn't hold it any longer and I can feel a grin spread across my face.

"Command...Lexa, what the hell are you smiling at so big?" Lincoln starts following my gaze across the street. "Oh jesus Lexa, don't tell me we have been hanging around on this street corner for you to oogle a girl!?"

I turned and looked at them both and shake my head while rolling my eyes. They know that after the murder of my girlfriend Costia three years ago that i have been very lonely and scared to get back out there. I thought they would be happy for me, happy that i was showing interest in someone, but instead I was getting this. Well I shouldn't say that. Anya seemed to be interested in what was happening as the closest to me, she always told me to get back out there. I think she was just surprised it was finally happening.

I turned back to the window and my eyes were met with hers.

Clarke:

After a stressful morning, I was finally getting a moment to sit and go through some paperwork. It just so happened to be at my usual time. I walked into my office and plopped down into my chair at my desk with a heavy sigh. I pulled out a bunch of papers that needed my attention and flipped my wavy hair over my shoulder to get to it. After only one page i lost focus and found myself staring out the window again. The gang was there again but one of them, the eldest, was missing. The leader was facing the man and i watched him smirk and then she was shaking her head as in disbelief. Her hair was long and dark brown and she almost always had braids in it. Just then she turned back to face my building and her eyes caught mine. I can't tell the color of her eyes from here but her eye makeup is making them pop. I finally realized i was staring when I saw a small smile and slight nod from her. All i could do was smile back in embarrassment before turning back to my work. I thought while i worked; who she was? Why she hung around this area so much, just basic stuff, then I started to think about what color her eyes might be, and what her voice might sound like, things you only really think about when you might be interested in someone. I was shook from my daydream when the phone rang.

"Dr. Griffin, you have a call on line two." Octavia says as i answer the phone

"Thank you Octavia," I respond before switching lines, "Hello, this is Dr. Clarke Griffin, how may i assist you?"

As I listened to one of the lab workers from down the street talk about a sample they had just received. I turned back to look out the window to see that she and her crew we gone.

Lexa:

After I gave the doc a small wave i noticed her blush slightly. It made me smile again. She looked away, focusing back on her work. I stood and watched her for a few more minutes before we left back towards our ACTUAL hangout.

"So, what are you going to do about doctor hotness?" Anya asked from behind me.

"I don't know yet." I answered honestly. "I need to find a reason to get in there."

"Get yourself sick." LIncoln laughed. I turned around and glared at him.

"Don't be stupid Lincoln." I said on my strong voice, "It needs to be perfect, not a snotty mess."

"Sorry Lexa," He apologized looking down at the ground now.

I turned around again quickly smacking them both in the face with my long hair. As i started walking again I started talking to myself out loud.

"It needs to be perfect."

Lexa:

I let a day pass before i decided to venture back over to see if I could see her. I spent all day yesterday trying to come up with a plan to get inside, to talk to her, but I fell short with every idea. I couldn't wait any longer...I needed to see her again. As I was headed out the crew showed up just in time to prevent myself from going alone..again. I rolled my eyes and started walking with them in tow. We go about a block away when we saw a rival group walking towards us. It was the Azgeda crew. We could tell by the white bandanas tied around their biceps. This was the crew responsible for the death of Costia. Indra and Anya ran back, as they had been cowards lately, while Lincoln and I stood our ground. As the grew closer to us, I noticed Lincoln move over in front of me, protecting me from whatever may or may not happen. This was my war though. They killed my girlfriend for an issue that i caused. This was my war and I wasn't going to let Lincoln take the fall for my mistakes. Just as i saw a blade pulled from one of their pockets i jumped in front of Lincoln taking the blade to my abdomen. I feel to the ground instantly moaning loudly in pain. I looked down to see the blade still sticking out from my stomach, blood surrounding the area. My vision slowly started to blur as i watch Lincoln fight them all off himself. I fought to keep consciousness, but it was a struggle. I thought I could feel myself dying but then I realized it was just Lincoln picking my up off the sidewalk. He was running, I couldn't tell which direction we were going but we were definitely moving fast. I heard a pair of doors slam open and then the sound of Lincoln yelling. Even tho I was in his arms it sounded like he was miles away.

"Help! Someone help me please!" he yelled. I felt my almost lifeless arm fling about as he turned around over and over again looking for someone.

Suddenly i felt my body being placed on a flat surface, probably a stretcher. I opened my eyes and tried to look around. Blurry objects rushed by me as i was being rushed down a hallway.

"What's her name?" a woman asked

"Lexa, Lexa Woods." I heard Lincoln say

"Age?"

"24"

"Raven, page Dr. Griffin immediately. Room 3! Move it people move it! I'm sorry sir but you are going to have to stay out here"

Everything was happening so fast. Before I could realize what was happening there was something over my face and i could feel myself drifting off to to what I was hoping was sleep.

Clarke:

"Dr. Clarke Griffin to OR 3 immediately, Dr. Clarke Griffin to OR 3 immediately!"

I stood up quickly from my desk and ran out of my office to the wash station to scrub in. I scrubbed quickly and ran into operation room 3 to see the leader of the gang i watched from my office window asleep with a knife in her abdomen on the table.

"Female, 24, stabbed in the abdomen about 20 minutes ago. Pulse normal, blood pressure one hundred over sixty, and dropping." Octavia recited loud enough for everyone in to room to hear. I swiftly gloved up approached her. They had already cut her shirt off and sanitized the sight. I knew exactly what I need to do to save her, but with her blood pressure dangerously low and dropping i needed to work at great speeds to give her the best chances. Without hesitation I started my work. I was going to save her….I needed to!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Lexa:

I felt myself wake slowly. I could feel the sun piercing through my eyelids. Without opening my eyes at all I felt around with my hands. My left hand almost immediately found its way to where I remembered being stabbed. I felt a thick padding there and I stupidly pushed down slightly. The pressure shot a ripple of pain and discomfort through my body causing me to groan loudly in agony and my eyes shot open. When they finally focused i saw Lincoln standing over me, a very concerned look on his face.

"Lexa! You're awake. How are you feeling?" he asked genuinely

"What happened? Where am I?" I asked back looking at my surroundings

"You're actually at your girls medical center," he laughed slightly. I shot him a dirty look. "Let me get someone."

He walked swiftly out of the room and then it really hit me. I was here. I was in her medical center. My mind began to race with questions. I wondered if she had seen me. I wondered if it was her that took care of me or if it was one of her colleagues Not only could I feel my heat rate start to pick up but i could hear it too on the machine behind me.

"The nurse will be right on shortly," Lincoln said returning. After a moment of silence, he spoke again, "You didn't need to do that. I could've fought them off myself."

"They killed my Costia Lincoln. They killed her for what I did. It was my fight so stepped in." I said looking at him, "And you ended up fighting them all off yourself anyway."

"But Lexa, I could've…."

Just then a tall brunette walked into the room holding a clipboard interrupting Lincoln.

"Hello Ms. Woods. My name is Octavia and I'm your nurse." she said walking over to me, "You're doctor will be in shortly, but I wanted to come and see how you were feeling. Do you have any pain or discomfort?"

"Yes actually. I have a splitting headache and my..my uhm.." i said pointing to my abdomen.

"Okay, I'll go get you something for pain relief, and the doctor will be in shortly. Hang in there." She said before leaving the room

"She's kinda cute." LIncoln said when he was sure she was out of earshot.

"Jesus Lincoln." I said rolling my eyes trying not to smile. I heard him giggle before he sat back in his seat getting comfortable.

Clarke:

I was sitting at my desk staring out at the empty street corner across the way thinking about the girls life whom i just saved. I had hope to meet her at some point, but not today, not like this. Even the fact that she was near death on my operating table shook me to my core. I went from seeing her on the street corner one day to saving her life 24 hours later. I put my head in my hands and let out a deep sigh through my lips.

"Dr. Griffin, Ms. Woods is awake and would like to see you." Octavia said walking into my office.

"I'll be right there, thank you." i said looking up at her

I sat in my office another few minutes composing myself for what was to come. I has to go into this girls room and have a conversation with her. I don't know why but the thought of it made me nervous. She seemed like a smart strong willed and minded individual and it made me anxious to need to talk to her even though i kind of wanted to know her at the same time. I stood from my desk and walked out of my office closing the door behind me. As I made my way down the hall, u could feel my heart begin to race. I took slow deep breaths to try and calm it but nothing seemed to be working. I arrived at room 152 much sooner than i anticipated and i prepped myself for what was to come. I took a deep breathe and walked in.

"Hello Miss Woods, I'm Dr. Clarke Griffin." I said in my most confident voice. She was facing away from me at first. " I was the one that performed your surgery…"

"Lexa, please," she said rolling over to face my direction. I saw a small smile sneak across her face.

"Lexa, okay, well I needed to remove a 6 inch blade from you abdomen. It somehow managed to miss all our organs and everything looks fine. You lost a lot of blood though so I needed to also give you a few blood transfusions. Other than that though you have a highly positive outlook and the 18 stitched I need to apply will need to come out in about 2 weeks. We are going to keep you overnight to be safe but, you should be able to go home early tomorrow morning." I rambled on. "Any questions or concerns for me?"

She just stared at me for a bit. I couldn't tell if she was zoning out or if she was looking at me, trying to figure me out. Another small smile spread across her face before she spoke.

"I'm fine right now, thank you." she said in a low purring voice. my stomach instantly tied into a not.

"Well, let me know if you need anything." I said before leaving the room

I leaned my back against the wall just outside her room. I took a deep breath and shook my head while looking down at the ground. Why was I feeling like this around the stranger. Why did she have this control over me? I suddenly remembered how i felt when she caught me looking over at her the other day and she smiled and waved. I remembered how the sound of her voice just now made my stomach flip out of control. The last time I felt this way towards someone, I was falling in love. That couldn't happen now, not with her. I barely knew her, but felt like I've known her for years. I shook my head again as i started off towards my office again.

Lexa:

"Hello Miss. Woods, I'm Dr. Clarke Griffin." I heard coming from behind me. "I was the one that performed your surgery…"

"Lexa, please," I said rolling over to face her direction.

There she was. The blonde doctor from the corner office window. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. She looked so nervous for some reason and even when she spoke, describing the operation and the gory detail, it seemed forced like she couldn't wait to get out of the room. I couldn't help but stare at her, trying to take every detail in. Things i couldn't see from the outside. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue I'd seen and I found myself lost in them until i caught myself smiling like a nerd. Shortly after that she left my room, and all i could do was smile. She was even more beautiful close up. I just looked at Lincoln with the biggest smile on my face and she shook his head rolling his eyes.

"Hey you get to spend the night with her." he whispered

"Shut up!" i said throwing a pillow at him.

"Well if you don't mind, I'd like to head out. see if i can catch that nurse for a drink or something," he said standing from his seat

"Go, have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do" i said giggling

"Yeah, okay commander hotshot!"

He left the room and i rolled back over on my side and thought about my doctor in shining armor. She was beautiful and smart. I wanted to know so much more. Tonight was going to be the night to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Lexa:

I lay awake for most of the night. Thinking about a bunch of things. The doc, Costia, just everything, but it was mostly of the gorgeous blonde doctor that I had yet to see again. It was about 2:30 AM and i was just getting tired enough that my eyes were getting heavy when a stream of light came into the room, telling me the door had been opened.

"Miss Woods?" I heard her say in a whisper, "I wanted to check in and see if you needed anything."

"Doc, hey...I'm fine, just really bored." i said lying about the fact I was just half asleep.

"Yea, I can see why," she nervously laughed looking around the room, "Do you need anything? Pain meds, another pillow?

"No, I'm fine right now thank you." I said smiling watching her stand nervously by the door. I was going to try and start a casual conversation with her, "Sounds like a pretty slow night out there."

"It is. I'm doing nothing but pacing the halls checking in on all 4 of my patients." She responded visibly loosening up slightly.

"You're more than welcome to join me in my boredom." I said trying to invite her so i could get to know her. I didn't care how tired i was now, this was my chance.

She hesitated a moment, looking at everything but me. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other and played with her charm bracelet. I watched her trying to tell her by thought to not be so nervous around me, that I wasn't a mean cold hearted bitch under this rough exterior that i kept on. After an agonizing minutes of silence she walked slowly across the room and grabbed the chair in the corner, pulling it over next to my bed. I couldn't help but smile as she sat down and looked up at me with a small grin on her own face.

"So i think your friend left with my nurse earlier." she said quietly starting the conversations which i was surprised with.

"I figured," I said with a giggle, "He had the hots for her the second she walked in here this afternoon. You don't need to worry though. Lincoln is a really good guy, very protective and trustworthy. Octavia is in good hands."

"Good, cause i kind of need her around here." she said with a tiny laugh. the cutest sound I'd ever heard. "If you don't mind me asking, do you remember how or why you were stabbed today?

I looked at her in surprise as i was not only unprepared for the question but that this once nervous woman was now easily asking me questions.

It's a really long story" i said, "but we got all night don't we."

"You don't need to tell me. I didn't mean to pry." she said looking nervous again.

"No it is fine. I'm just warning you, it's a rather long story." i said settling into the bed getting more comfortable. I watched her do the same in her chair.

Clarke:

I was sitting bored and alone in my office, and the only thing i could think about was the younger brunette girl in room 152. I wanted to talk to her but her presents and her tough demeanor was intimidating, and with the fact that she was gang affiliated scared me even more. She was my only overnight patient tonight, and i knew i should do my 'rounds' but the idea of going into her room right now petrified me. I took a long sip off my bottle of water and stood from my desk, taking a minute to compose myself before walking out and heading to her room. I stood outside a moment to take a deep breath and pushed open the door. I saw a stream of light enter the room and hoped i wouldn'lt be waking her.

Miss Woods?" I said in a whisper, "I wanted to check in and see if you needed anything."

"Doc, hey...I'm fine, just really bored." she said. she sounded half asleep.

"Yea, I can see why," I said nervously laughing while looking around the room, "Do you need anything? Pain meds, another pillow?

"No, I'm fine right now thank you." she said smiling "Sounds like a pretty slow night out there."

"It is. I'm doing nothing but pacing the halls checking in on all 4 of my patients." I responded loosening up slightly lying about the other patients.

"You're more than welcome to join me in my boredom." She said with a sincere smile.

Her smile had a way of making me comfortable and uncomfortable all at the same it was only because i was still unsure about her. I stood a moment not looking at her, shifting from one leg to another, thinking about my options. I either sit in my office alone and be bored or stay here and get to know her. I walked over to the other side of the room and grabbed the chair by the window, pulling it over next to her bed and sat down. I started the conversation but telling her that her guy friend had left with Octavia earlier. She responded by saying that 'Lincoln' was a good guy and that Octavia was in good without really thinking I asked her about why she was stabbed. She looked at me like i just asked her to jump off a cliff. She stayed silent for a moment then said it was a long story. I took the naturally as she didn't want to talk about it, but she said that just to warn me that it was in fact a long story and it was going to be a while. I settled into my chair and prepared myself for the story.

"It all started about three years ago. A rival gang, The Azgeda's, started a fight with Lincoln and Anya, who's my second. Word on the streets was that they were planning something but no one would say what. I stupidly offered up my girlfriend to go in undercover to get details. When they caught her, the tortured and murdered her, but killing her wasn't enough for them and now they want my blood as well. Now we are here and I feel like I may never be able to not have to look over my shoulder again." she rambled tears building in her eyes.

She had never seemed to vulnerable, so soft. I wanted to hug her so bad, tell her that everything would be okay, but I didn't. Then it hit me, she said 'girlfriend'. Honestly i did not see that coming. Not that it mattered, i had been known to date girls from time to time, but she just didn't peg me as someone who would. I smiled at her sympathetically before she spoke again.

"I have felt so broke inside for so long. I haven't felt like myself in years. I always have to have such a hard shell of an exterior, that even my friends don't remember how I used to be. I was never like this. I was never this mean, aggressive person. I needed to become this to keep myself and my friends safe….because I sent my girlfriend to be executed basically. I hate this, I hate myself."

Without thinking, i stood up from my chair and stepped closer to her bed. My body was having a mind of its own right now, running on autopilot, because my brain was elsewhere. I felt my right hand raise up slowly and touch her cheek, using my thumb to rub away a stray tear that had started to fall. She looked up at me and even though her eyes were bloodshot from the crying they were still beautiful. A gorgeous shade of green i couldn't begin to explain. I could see the hurt behind them, and i wanted to take it from her, to make her feel safe again, but unfortunately that was impossible. A warmth shot through to my core and that's when I realized that her hand was now covering mine that was still on her cheek. She tilted her head slightly and gave me a small smile.

"Don't hate yourself." i said in an almost whisper. "You did what you thought was right, to protect your people. You are a strong, independent, beauti.. umm...beautiful woman, and you will find yourself again i promise."

Her smile widened and squeezed my hand

"Thanks doc."

Lexa:

The doc left my room shortly after our little 'moment'. i was way to hyped up from the physical contact to try and sleep after that, so i just lay awake and replay it all over again in my head. The way she looked at me as i told my horrible story, the way she touched me, and the way she told me that i was going to be okay just sent a swarm of butterflies through my stomach. I couldn't stop smiling at the memory. She had a way, mostly with the way she looked at you that made you feel comfortable, happy even. It was undeniable at this point, I had it bad for her. I just hoped that the moment we just shared was slightly anything more than just a patient doctor moment. It felt like it, to me atleast, but i wouldn't know how she felt unless i had more alone time with her. i laid there thinking and daydreaming until i somehow eventually felt asleep.

Clarke:

I left her room not to much longer after she told me the reason as to why she was stabbed and ended up here. I sat in my office thinking over the whole thing and I could feel my face flush at the memory of me standing so close to her, touching her cheek. I still can't believe i let what i said to her come out of my mouth. Yes it was all honest, and that's how i truly felt, but to openly say it to no only someone i barely knew, but to her was a strange occurance for me. I felt a spark when i touched her, i felt a zoo in my stomach when she looked at me and smiled. This girl was breaking down all my walls and she didn't even know it. The thought of having to discharge her tomorrow, having her leave here, left me feeling empty. I know i would have to see her again to remove the stitches but i had grown such an attraction to this girl that the thought of her being too far away upset me way more than it should be. I couldn't even handle doing paperwork right now without thinking of the beautiful brunette in room 152. I put my head in my hands letting out a heavy sigh

"What are you doing to me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Lexa:

I woke up shortly after 9 AM the next morning. The first thing I thought of was the last thing i was thinking of before i fell asleep, Dr. Clarke Griffin. The woman who in the matter of 24 hours had completely broken down my walls and had found the real me that has been hiding inside for so many years. I wasn't looking forward to getting discharged today because i really enjoyed spending time with her, but i knew i couldn't stay here forever. I was hoping that with this whole situation we would somehow become close, become friends, so our relationship could build outside this building and maybe go beyond a friendship. I hoped that in the time i have left here, including the time i have when i come back to have my stitches removed that could set a good base and see where it goes. Only time would tell now unfortunately.

Then my thoughts shifts but only slightly. While stay on topic with the blonde doctor, i wondered what she had been thinking or feeling after she left my room in the early hours of the morning. If she felt the warmth and spark for the skin on skin contact just moments before she left. If she had thought about me like i thought about her even long after she had gone. Just then i was shook from my thoughts when the door creaked open.

"Ms. Woods, how are you doing this morning?" Octavia said looking obviously sleepy

"I'm fine. A little sore and a bit of a headache, but fine," I said in a small giggle thinking about as to why she must be so tired.

"Okay, well I can put in for some pain meds while the discharge paperwork is getting drawn up. Dr. Griffin is working on them now." She said ask she headed back towards the door to head out

She was out the door before i could ask the question i wanted to but she was back in within a few minutes with the medications.

"Will the doctor be in again before i'm discharged?" I asked after i swallowed the pills before she disappeared again.

"Yes, she will be the one to go through all the paperwork with you before you are allowed to leave."

She walked out of the room and left me with my thoughts again. I had to plan something out before it was too late.

Clarke:

I sat at my desk, yet again, drawing up the discharge paperwork for the beautiful brunette that had been on my mind all night. I knew that in our short little conversation that we shared that I had broken down some of her walls. That was huge, but i didn't know if it was just `in the moment` type thing or if she actually felt comfortable talking to me about some of her most personal information. She did seem to be more relaxed and comfortable around me than I was around her, but that could just mean she wasn't nervous talking to new people, to me. I hoped when i went in to see her in a bit that i would be easier for me to talk to her now, knowing she isn't the badass inside that she lets most people see. I wanted to be able to form a bond with her, a budding friendship that could grow, and see where things lead. i just hoped that that's what she would want as well.

I finished the paperwork just after 10 AM, and i stood from my desk to start heading for room 152. Before i left my office, i gave myself a once over in the full length mirror in the corner. It had been a long stressful night of thinking, i wanted to make sure that my makeup wasn't smeared and i was looking at least somewhat decent. Once i fluffed my blonde wavy locks a bit i walked out the door and down the hallway, reaching her doorway way to soon. I took a deep breath before stepping in. The first thing I saw was Lincoln sitting in the seat i had pulled over the night before. He looked at me with a smile, causing her bright green eyes to turn in my direction as well, a smile spread like wildfire across her face.

"Morning Ms. Woods, I have your discharge papers here to go over with you," I said with my strongest voice i could muster.

"Doc, you can call me Lexa, please. Lincoln," she said smiling at me before turning her head to him and nodding towards the door. He stood with a wink before leaving.

"Alright Ms. ...Lexa," i said stepping closer to her keeping my eyes down on the paperwork. "Here is your discharge paperwork. It just goes into detail the extent of your..urm..injury, and the procedure that needed to be done. It also tells you how to home care and properly dress the area until you back to see..erm..me, to have the stitches removed.

I handed her the paperwork so she could look it over so if she had any questions she could ask.I felt her long fingers grazed my hand in the transfer and the contact made me shiver.

"Here is a prescriptions as well for the pain killers you've been given her, but i strongly suggest only taking them if absolutely necessary as they can be addictive."I said again, my voice a little shaky handing her the prescription.

"Thanks Doc. Yea i know, my mother was addicted to pills before she past." She said taking the prescription from me looking up into my eyes. a smile smile on her face, but it wasn't a happy smile.

"Im very sorry to hear that," i said stepping even closer, my body having a mind of its own again. "but at least you learned what these can do to people who abuse them. I'd hate…"

"You'd hate what?" she said looking me straight in the eye with a curious look on her face.

"I'd ha...hate to see...see you go down that road." I said my mouth suddenly dry and uncooperative. Words were flying out of my mouth again without me really thinking about what i was saying. What kind of hold does this girl have on me!

Lexa:

"I'd ha...hate to see...see you go down that road." She said looking sincerely into my eyes fumbling over her words like she had no control over her mouth. It was cute.

"Don't worry Doc, I don't want to end up anything like her, I can promise you that." I said being to one stepping in closer to her this time, reaching up and moving a stray blonde lock behind her ear, "I plan to live my life to the fullest, live with no regrets and get everything that I want."

She said nothing and didn't pull away. She kept her blue eyes locked on my green. I noticed her struggling with something, like she was trying not to smile or something. Then i noticed her eyes rake over me, all of me, before pausing at my lips then stopping at my eyes again. We both stayed silent, neither of us knowing what to say.

She knew know. At least i think she did. My recent statement with my movement was supposed to say it all, and the way she just looked at me said she knew, but only her saying so would be good enough.

"So...I'll see you a...again, in about 2 we..weeks to have those stitches removed." She said before taking a few steps back looking at the ground.

"Doc…" was all i could say before she cut me off

"You can make that appointment with Octavia at the nurses station before you leave. Here are the papers. I'll see you then." she said as she sped walked to the door, still not really looking at me.

"Doc…" i almost yelled to her back trying to get her to stop to no avail, and i was in no condition to be running. She was gone.

"Where is the fire?" Lincoln said coming back into the room, "What happened?"

"I don't even know. I think she nervous, and or afraid." i said gathering up the rest of my things, "We'll give it some time. See how things are when i come back for the stitches."

As we, well Lincoln, made the next appointment with Octavia, I looked around to see if i could spot her with no such luck. I was just hoping i didn't come off to strong and scare her away.

Clarke:

I slammed my own back against the door to my office after i closed it. Out of breath from almost running through the halls to get here. I slammed my eyes closed shut while banging my head back against the door a few times.

"Why, why, why, why did you run, you idiot." i said out loud to myself walking over to my desk plopping into the chair.

It was all happening to fast. Was what happened what i wanted? Yes, but i wasn't expecting it, not yet. Plus, she is still my patient, and i can't risk it right now. I had way too many feelings flooding my system right now and it was overpowering. She liked me. She made it obvious just now, and i know how i feel, so everything should be sunshine and rainbows right? Wrong. I still barely knew her, she was still apart of a gang, and she was still deeply traumatized by the death of her ex girlfriend. That is all what my brain was saying, but my heart and body were screaming to go for it.

I knew i'd have the next two weeks to think over everything before she came back for her stitches and i planned to use every second i could to work all these feeling out by then.

With my head still in my hands on the desk, I felt my breathing start to steady back to normal and the dull ache on the back of my skull start to fade. I took a deep breath before lifting my head from my hands and turning towards the window, just in time to see her walk past with her friend. She looked over with a concerned look on her face first and then a small adorable little smile washed over her face. She waved at me before she disappeared around the corner.


	5. Chapter 5

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text

Chapter 5:

Lexa:

I spent a majority of the first and a half weeks of healing time at home in my own bed. I was giving myself migraines from all the thinking i was doing. Trying to play the last moment over and over in my head again trying to figure out where i went wrong...or even if i did go wrong. Maybe she is just nervous about something, or maybe she isn't ready.

It just seemed so weird. We had had such an awesome conversation the night before, we connected in a way that most of my friends hadn't connected with me. Things seemed good, things seemed right, then it was like something snapped and everything changed. I wish i knew what she was thinking, what she was feeling before she practically ran out of my room that day. It was driving me up the wall not knowing anything. I decided i needed to do something about it. I couldn't live like this another three days without trying to talk to her. I picked up my phone and called Lincoln.

"Commander, er Lexa, how you doing. You okay?" he said happily at first then sounding nervous

"I'm fine, well, for the most part. I need to talk to her Lincoln, I need to figure out what happened."

"How do you plan to do that?" he asked

"I haven`t thought that far ahead yet. I just...i need to try Lincoln." i said. i hated how i sounded like i was begging, "Will you come with me?"

"Sure, give me twenty minutes and I'll be right there."

"Okay" I said before hanging up and standing from my bed to get ready.

I looked in the full length mirror on the back of my door and gave myself a once over. I looked like absolute hell as I hadn't had a real shower in almost 2 weeks. I've gotten by the sponge baths and washing my hair in the sink but it wasn't enough. I only had to deal three more days when the stitches were finally out. I quickly got dressed and tried to make myself look at presentable as possible. Just as I finishing up my hair i heard Lincoln come in through the front door?

"Lexa? You ready? Are you sure you want to do this?" He yelled down the hall towards my room.

"Yes I'm ready and yes I'm sure. I need to do this. I need to atleast try and talk to her." I said walking out of my room and down the hallway towards him.

"Alright casanova, let's go." he said rolling his eyes as he turned towards the door to leave.

We got about halfway to the street corner when I felt my heart begin to race. I don't even know why. I wasn't really feeling that nervous, but my heart was currently pounding out of my chest. The unknown was taking a bigger toll on me than I had originally thought. I took deep breathes to relax myself and Lincoln took notice, of course.

"You okay Lexa? You're practically panting over there." He said looking at me as we stood at a street corner waiting for the walk signal.

"I'm fine. The unknown if just making me a bit nervous I think." I answered honestly

"Lexa? Nervous? Over a girl?" he said looking at me confused as we crossed the street towards our final destination, "You really do have it bad don't you?"

"Shut up Lincoln!" I said smacking his arm trying not to blush.

We arrived at the corner across the way and I held my back to the window with my eyes closed and took one final deep breath before turning to face her window. She wasn't there. I looked down at the watch Lincoln always wore and it was about that time when she was ALWAYS at her desk. The overwhelming wave of disappointment washed over me and I almost couldn't handle it.

Clarke:

The past ten or so days felt like nothing but a blur. It seemed like I was doing nothing other than work, sleep, and think of the beautiful brunette that had invaded my brain. I wondered how she was doing and how her wound was healing. I wondered how she was feeling and thinking about what happened the last time we saw each other, as much as I had.

It was painfully obvious to me now. I liked her. Like really really liked her. I liked how she could put on this strong, tough, almost cocky front, but then when it was just me and her alone she was such a soft caring girl who had real strong feelings and emotions. I loved her smile and the way it could light up a room. I loved how green her eyes were. I could feel myself getting lost in them every time I looked at her. I loved how her natural perfectly wavy hair hung over her shoulders in just a way. Her jawline was sharp enough to cut glass, and her lips were as plump and a ripe tomato. I had day dreamed a few times about kissing those lips. Those are the good thoughts I had thought about the past few days.

On the other hand, I thought about what she had told me the night she was here and what I had already known. She was part of a gang, and not only that but she was part of a gang that had a rival gang. The thought of getting even remotely involved with something like that scared the shit out of me. Did I really want to be associated with the leader of a gang that had a rival? Would that put me at risk? These are the kind of questions that still raced through my head daily and I could not for the life of me answer them. I spent a majority of the time I was in my office lately staring out the window to see if she would appear. With her injury she shouldn't really be up and walking around so much, but knowing her I figured she would. But day after day went by and she never appeared. As each passing day went by, i grew more and more anxious at the thought that maybe something even worse had happened to her. I hoped not, but when you are part of a gang, I guess anything could be possible.

Anyway, here I am again, sitting at my desk. I'm trying to work on a stack of paperwork. I had a abnormal about of appointments today and i wanted to get through some of this paperwork before they all started. I got through a good half of the stack when Octavia paged me letting me know that the first patient was ready. It happened to be right at the time where I would normally see Lexa across the street on the corner. I couldn't sit around and wait to see if she showed up today, i had to much work to do. I gave one more quick glance out the window before walking out of my office closing the door behind me.

Lexa:

"Is it possible to talk to Dr. Griffin?" I asked the nurse at the desk whose name tag read Raven.

I had gone in in hopes that I could talk to her. I needed to try everything possible before I gave up. I couldn't wait any longer.

"I'm sorry Ms. Woods, Dr. Griffin if booked tight today with appointments. Is it an emergency?"

I thought for a moment. Was I impatient enough to fake an emergency to talk to her or could i wait the extra 3 days?

"No. No it isn't an emergency." I said sounding deflated.

"Okay Ms. Woods, your appointment is in 3 days. If an emergency occurs, come back immediately. If not then she will see you then." Raven said looking up at me after hearing the sadness in my voice.

I turned away from the desk trying not to show my defeat and headed towards the exit. I turned the corner to the last long hallway before the exit and collided with someone. Stupid me wasn't looking where I was going, what else is new.

"Ouch, fuck." I said holding a hand over my semi recent wound that still kind a hurt. I looked up to see who it was and saw nothing but curly blonde locks. "I'm sorry. That was my fault"

"Ms. Woods." She said looking at me. Then down at the hand on my stomach. "Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"Dr. Griffin. Hi." I said nervously realizing i had just bumped into the girl i came here for. "No. It hurt for just a second. I'm fine."

"You sure? You're still holding it pretty tight." still looking at the hand on my stomach. "I have a pretty booked day today, but I could look at it real quick if you wanted me too."

"Can you please? Just real quick?" I said jumping at the opportunity.

"Follow me."

Clarke:

I had just collided with the girl that has been invading my mind for the past almost two weeks. I was in shock at first, then in concern for her wound, that i hadn't even thought about why she was in my medical office anyway. Today wasn't her appointment. That was still three days away. Was she having a problem with the injury? Did she have a question about it? All of this raced through my mind as I led her down the hall into an empty room. I stood off to the side of the door letting her enter the room first. I closed the door behind me. I turned around and saw her looking at me with her signature smile.

"Just lie down there on the bed." I said turning around to hid the blush i could feel spreading across my face. I reached for some rubber gloves to put on to cover it up.

When i turned back around to face her she was lying on the bed with her shirt pulled up just enough to expose her wound. Her amazingly tanned and toned stomach looked to perfect and it took everything in me not to stare at it as I walked over to her. She watched every one of my movements with that smile. The smile that would be the death of me.

"Okay, let's take a look" i said with the strongest voice i could muster.

I lightly touched around the wound to test just how bad the pain was. There was little to no reaction from the girl under my hands which was a good sign. It didn't look infected at all and it was pretty much closed up, almost ready for the stitches to come out but not quite.

If having to stare down at her perfect abs wasn't distracting enough, the fact that she was staring at me as I did my job was almost unbearable.

"Well, everything looks good. Healing perfectly." I said pulling off my rubber gloves and disposing them into the trash. "The stitches will be ready to come out on Friday when you come for your appointment."

"Thanks Doc." She said sitting up and pulling her shirt back down. "I do have a question though if you have another minute"

"Uhh. yea sure. quickly though" I said looking down at the watch my father had given me shortly before he passed away.

"Why did you leave the room so quickly the other day? I hope that what i said didn't make you uncomfortable at all." She said locking her green eyes on my blue.

The question surprised me. Totally took me off guard. I just stood there, shifting my eyes from hers to the floor then around the room trying to come up with the best answer. The silence was overwhelming and was quickly becoming unbearable.

"I...it was nothing that you said. I just….I had a lot on my mind, thinking about a lot of things." I answered honestly looking at her but struggling to make eye contact with her right now, "I still am."

"About what? Is everything okay?" She asked sounding concerned.

"Yea, everything is fine. I'm getting things figured out, I think"

"You know you can talk to me." she said in a low simmering tone stepping closer to me catching my attention fully on her.

"Well, it did kind of have something to do with what you said. I...I just…" I started after another bout of silence. I just couldn't get it out.

"It's okay Doc. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." she said stepping closer again.

She placed her hand on the countertop next to mine. I could feel the warmth from how close it was. I looked down at our hands and watched as she lightly touched the top of my hand with her fingertip. The contact was electrifying. When i didn't pull away she moved her hand so it was fully on top of mine.

"I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable. I was only speaking the truth, you know?" She said locking her eyes with mine a smile spreading like wildfire across her face. Her smile could light up a room.

I couldn't peel my eyes away from hers. The pool of green was to intense to look away. The only thing that broke my attention was the sudden feeling of her thumb rubbing my hand. I suddenly found myself looking at all the features on her face. Her high cheekbones, her chiseled jawline her plump pink lips. Thats where my eyes lingered the most. Butterflies filled my stomach when I noticed her lean closer to me. I felt my body start to lean in as well. Just when I thought that we were about to make contact….

"Dr. Griffin to room 149 please. Dr. Griffin to room 149" came over the intercom jolting us apart, including our hands.

I could feel my cheeks failing me as they burned red. I noticed she was doing the same looking down towards the floor.

"I need to get back to work. I uhh….i'll see you in 3 days for your appointment." I said reaching for the door handle.

"Yes, I'll be here." She said locking our eyes again. "And Doc? Thank you."

"Call me Clarke." I said before leaving the room with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Lexa:

Today was the day. The day of my appointment that I've been waiting for. I was both excited and nervous. After our last encounter ended slightly awkwardly but not at the same time. I hoped that today wasn't going to feel weird between us at all.

I was up and ready to go long before my appointment time. I was so anxious i was pacing back and forth through my apartment. Running every word that we're exchanged in my head, every look, every touch. Sure, by doing this, I was probably making myself more nervous but I wanted to make sure that today was as perfect as it could be. I wanted to make sure I didn't do or say anything stupid.

About 30 minutes before my appointment I took a deep breath and reached for the door handle of my front door. This was it. This was the day that I looked forward to for weeks. Sure, I couldn't wait to take a real shower, but I nerves inside of me right now were firing on all cylinders. I started the short walk to the town center myself. I hadn't heard much from Anya and Indra since, and I told Lincoln I'd be fine. Sure it took some heavy convincing, but i eventually won the argument, as long as i texted him when I arrived and when I returned home. Soon i could see the tall medical facility in the distance and my heart began to race once again. Before i knew it I was there, on the corner across the way from her office. I looked, just to see if she was there, which see wasn't. I waited for the walk signal before crossing the street into the parking lot and over to the sliding doors. The faint 'doctors office' smell filled my nose as I walked in and headed for the front desk to check in.

"I have an appointment with Dr. Griffin at 11:45, Lexa Woods." I said to the woman behind the counter. After a few taps on her keyboard,

"Okay, Miss Woods, they will be with you shortly, have a seat."

I turned around and sat in the corner of the waiting room. my heart was fluttering, but I was determined to remain cool and collected. This girl had a way of turning me into a nervous wreck and I equally loved and hated that about her. I thought about the last thing she said to me the last time I saw her. 'Call me Clarke.' . Clarke, Clarke, Clarke.

"Clarke, Clarke," I said her name quietly to myself. Playing with the sounds in my mouth. Flicking my 'K' the way I always do. "Clarke, Clar..."

"Miss Woods," It was Octavia calling me in, interrupting me.

I followed the tall brunette through a couple halls until we reached an empty room.

"Have a seat right there, I'm just going to get blood pressure from you." Octavia said as she reached for the strangulating arm cuff. "Is Lincoln not with you today?"

"No, I told him I could handle myself today." I said as she started to pump the cuff up around my arm, I could feel the blood loss in my fingertips. "How are things going with you two?"

"Thing are going pretty good actually, we are going out again tonight. He is such a sweetheart." She said releasing the pressure slowly allowing blood flow to my hand again. "Alright, blood pressure is perfect, the doctor will be right in."

"Thank you" I said before she left the room closing the door behind her leaving me by myself once again, "Clarke, Clarke, Clarke"

Clarke:

This was it, today was the day. Today was her appointment to have her stitches removed. The last time we saw each other we almost kissed, at least that's what i thought was happening. Things ended on a slightly awkward note after i was summoned to another patient, but I hoped that wouldn't carry over into today. I was pretty sure at this point what I was going to do about the situation as I had more than enough time to think about it and I didn't know if I'd ever see her again after today, so I had to make my play while I still could. I was currently sitting in the break room as I didn't want to see her walk by when she came. I needed to stay as clear headed for as long as I could. I looked down at my father's watch and realized that it was close to her appointment time. I stood up and headed out of the break room when I almost bumped into Octavia.

"Dr. Griffin, there you are. Lexa Woods is ready, room 138." She said handing me the chart.

"Thank you Octavia." I said simply before heading down the hall towards room 138.

I started going over a bunch of different scenarios over in my head on the way over which probably wasn't the best idea. There were so many ways things could go down. So many variables and unknowns. There it was, I saw it growing closer, room 138. My steps became hurried but short all at the same time. I reached the door and took a deep breath before knocking lightly and twisting the door handle.

"Good morning Miss. Woods. How is everything going?" I asked. It came out way more formal than I had wished.

"I've been doing alright. Just can't wait to be able to take and actual shower finally." She said smiling her smile at me "And Lexa, please."

"Lexa" I said trying the name out in my mouth, "Alright Lexa, we are just going to have you lie down again and lift your shirt."

I watched her do as she was told as I slid on rubber gloves and set the area for the minor procedure. Her tanned skin was once again bare to my eyes, and the flutter of butterflies in my stomach made me queasy. I watched her toned stomach rise and fall as i finished up. I couldn't peel my eyes away, but i noticed her watching me. I looked up at her and my eyes met a pool of green once again. I could feel my heart stop in my chest then race as if it were trying to catch back up. I must made a face because i was snapped back to reality when she giggled.

"You okay there Doct..er..Clarke? You look like you just saw a ghost." She said in between giggles.

"Hmm? Yea, sorry. I just had moment. my apologies." I said walking over to where she was lying on the table. The way she flicked the 'K' was almost too much for me to handle. "Okay this might feel a bit uncomfortable and you might feel some tugging but it shouldn't be bad. Let me know if it gets to be too much."

She nodded in responce and I began my work. Most of it went in silence but i could feel her looking at me the whole time. I would peer out of the corner of my eye and caught her smiling. That smile could sink ships i swear. Her skin was soft and smooth and warm. It took every ounce of my being to not lose control of my own body. I snipped the last stitch off and put down the instruments before turning my attention back to her abdomen where a fresh scar lay, still pink and supple.

"Okay, everything looks pretty good. It seems to have healed pretty well. It may still feel tender for a little while but other than that you should be good to go. The only thing I would suggest would be to be cautious when washing the area to wash lightly over it for the next month. You don't want to risk tearing this new skin," I said taking of my rubber gloves and running my thumb lightly over the new skin

"Yea we wouldn't want that" she said with a smile as she watched my caresses.

Our eyes locked once again, and they stayed locked, even when she sat up my hand still on her stomach. I took a small step back, just to give her enough room to sit up but our eyes stayed locked. My eyes again raked over her features. Her vibrant green eyes, her supple pink lips, her sharp jaw line. She smiled again as she watched me take her in.

"You're staring," she said catching my attention, "again."

"Huh? I'm sorry I just...I um…" i started but couldn't get it out

"Clarke, I know we just met and I know you don't really know me...yet, but I was wonder…"

I surged forward interrupting whatever she was about to say and placed my lips on hers. The warmth and the electricity was intense. I felt her tense at first but relax a little afterwards. I kissed her again before pulling back again and looking into her eyes for any emotion.

"Was that okay?" I asked shifting my eyes from her lips to her eyes looking for any type of signal

"That was more than okay Clarke."

Lexa:

She surged forward again taking my lips into her own. The feeling of her lips on my sent a shiver through my core and I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. That must've really egged her on because I felt her take my bottom lip into mouth and felt her tongue run the length of it. I opened my mouth slightly to see if she'd take the bait, and before i knew it I felt her tongue start to slowly search my mouth. She slowly shifted to stand between my legs bringing us even closer. I reached up and knotted my fingers in her curly blonde locks and she reached and placed her hand on my bear hip. Just when things were really starting to heat up, heard a loud bang from the room next door, the door slamming shut. We jumped away a bit but our hands stayed in place. We smiled awkwardly and giggled resting our foreheads against each others.

"Are you okay?" i asked her not moving

"Yea, I'm fine," She said looking my in the eye,"I've just...I've been wanting to do that since that first night."

"Why didn't you?"

"I...I didn't know how you felt, I didn't know exactly how I felt. I didn't know if I could handle your lifestyle, but i haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Lexa, you have taken over my mind and I can't do anything lately without thinking about you first."

"Me too," I said smiling my hand still in her hair, "If it's my 'lifestyle' you're worried about I'll drop it. I'll stop hanging out with the whole crew and.."

"I can't ask you to do that Lexa. It's your life…"

"Clarke, I'll protect you. I won't let anything bad ever happen to you. i swear it." I said locking our eyes so she could see how sincere I was

"Promise?"

"Promise," I said with a small smile, "How about I take you on a date huh? Get to really know each other and stuff?"

"I'd love too." she said with the biggest smile I'd ever seen.

I leaned forward and captured her lips with mine again. The spark was undeniable and i craved it more and more. Our lips moved in sync and her closeness was driving me crazy.

"Clarke," i managed to get out between kisses, "Clarke, we should really save this for our date."

"Yea, we probably should." she giggled stepping away "Tomorrow night? Pick me up at 6?"

"Sounds like a plan." I said standing off the table in front of her smiling pulling my shirt back down again.

"64 South Deer Street." She said righting on a little note pad then turning to face me again, "Here"

"What's this?" I asked looking down at the small piece of paper.

"The address so you don't forget, and my number just.. well just because." She said with a cheeky smile. "I have another appointment to get to but I look forward to seeing you tomorrow night.

She gave me a quick peck on the lips before leaving the room. She left me in a room alone full of emotions for a second time this week, but at least this time they were all really good emotions. I headed out of the building and towards home. I had the stupidest smile on my face the whole way. When I arrived home i collapsed on my sofa and pulled the tiny piece of paper from my pocket. i input her number into my phone before calling Lincoln.

"Hey Commander hotshot. How'd it go?"

"I may or may not have a date tomorrow night." I said trying not to scream with excitement.

"With doctor hot stuff? Way to go Lexa!"

"Thanks Lincoln, anyway i was just calling to tell you i was home, safe and sound."

I hung up with Lincoln and took my first real shower in weeks. I let the warm water run over my body and it felt amazing. I lightly grazed my thumb over my scar, where her hand was just an hour or so ago. I could still feel the heat and the spark in the contact. I was so happy about today's events and I couldn't wait to see what tomorrow had in store.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Lexa:

Here I was again, pacing the length of my apartment. The nerves and the excitement we almost too much for me to handle. I still hadn't come up with an exact plan of what we were going to do later, but I knew it had to be special. I had 2 hours until i needed to pick her up. I should start planning and getting ready real quick if I wanted everything to go off without a hitch. I picked up my cell phone and called Lincoln.

"Commander, hey. What's up? Getting ready for your hot date?" He said answering my call.

"Lincoln, I need a favor. Can i borrow your mustang for the night?" I knew that this was going to take some convincing.

"And what is wrong with your car?" he asked. I knew he would.

"Lincoln, I can't pick up this gorgeous doctor in a car that is about to meet its maker. Please, just let me borrow the 'stang for the night and I'll owe you big time. I promise I'll take good care of her."

"Alright, Octavia and I were planning on staying in tonight anyway, but you have to fill it with gas when you're done and Lexa, no sex in the back seat." he said half serious half laughing

"Oh my god Lincoln, it's a first date relax, and besides, I need a lot more room for that." I said with a giggle, "I'll be by in a about 15 to pick it up. Thanks Lincoln."

I hung up the phone and quickly made my way over to Lincoln's 3 blocks away to get the car before going back home to get ready. During the walk I filled my time trying to plan the perfect outfit. I needed to be nice, but show off my features. It needed to be perfect. I came up with the perfect plan for the whole night when I arrived at Lincolns' front door. I knocked loudly so he could hear it over the pounding music. He opened the door a moment later keys in hand.

"Take care of her Lex, she's my pride and joy." He said tossing the keys to me.

"I will, I promise. Thanks again Lincoln, this means a lot to me."

"I know it does. Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do." he said with his signature toothy grin.

I got into the car and adjusted the mirrors and seat to my liking before pulling away back towards home to get ready. By the time I got home I had just over an hour to get ready and get to her place. I took a minute to lay out my planned outfit before jumping in for a quick shower. When I got out, with a towel wrapped around me, I sat in front of the mirror and did my make up. I didn't over do it, just some eye makeup to make my green eyes pop, smoky darkness always did that. I then walked over to my bed where my outfit was laid out. A dark 3 quarter length sleeved shirt with a plunging neckline that would surely show off my cleavage, and a dark park of ripped jeans that fit tight in all the right places. And I was going to wear what Lincoln called my 'dress' black boots because I only wore them on special occasions. I quickly got dressed, and then ventured back into the bathroom to do my hair in my signature 'commander braid' do as Lincoln also called it. I had 20 minutes left to get to her place which was perfect timing according to google maps. I grabbed the keys, gave myself one more look ever and headed out the door.

Clarke:

I have never been so nervous about a date in my entire life. Sure we have already made connection, and sure we had already kissed, but this was the first time we were going to be together outside of the walls of my medical office. I was pacing my apartment playing every possible scenario on my head, but that was making me more nervous, so i tried to focus my mind elsewhere. I tried to plan my outfit. I had about an hour before she would be here so I had better start getting ready. I walked over to my large walk in closet and began. I always started with the footwear. I picked out my fancy black leather boots that I loved wearing when going out. Then I looked through my collection of shirts. I had chosen just a plain white tee with a deep V neck that would show off my rather deep cleavage and that hugged those curves tightly, and because it was going to be a little chilly tonight I was going to where my blue leather jacket over the tee. And to complete my ensemble a black pair of jeans. When I finished i quickly jumped in the shower. By the time I got out, there was only 25 minutes left to get ready. I quickly dressed and did my make up, not a lot just enough. I left my hair down in waves over my shoulders. Just as i gave myself one last final lookover I heard the doorbell ring. I swear my heart stopped momentarily before fluttering back to life.

"Coming!" i yelled as i headed down the hallway towards the door.

I took a deep breathe and let it out slowly as I twisted the door handle. There she stood, looking as beautiful as ever. Her outfit hugged all of her curves and left almost nothing to the imagination. I could see her cleavage poking out of her shirt and her eye makeup was making her green eyes pop. I could literally feel myself going week in the knees. She was standing there with her signature smile looking me over as well. I couldn't help but smile as I noticed her eyes stop on my chest.

"You look stunning," I said honestly causing her to look back up at my eyes.

"Not as stunning as you," She responded causing me to blush. "Are you ready?"

"Yea, I'm all set."

She turned on her heel and started back out towards the road. I took an extra second to look over her again while she wasn't looking. The way her black jeans hugged her ass would be the death of me. I locked and closed the door behind me and followed behind her. I saw past her a red mustang that she was opening the passenger side door of.

"Here you go Clarke," She said flicking the 'K' like I loved. I got in and she closed the door before running around and hopping in the driver's seat.

"This is a really nice car. How come you're always walking if you have this?" I asked looking at the clean interior.

"This isn't actually my car," She said with a giggle, "I convinced Lincoln to borrow his car cause honestly mine is a hunk of junk that's falling apart and I wanted you to feel safe."

"Well, thank you for that," I smiled at her, "So what do you have planned for me this evening?"

"I have a plan," she said with a sly smirk starting the car and pulling away from the curb,

We drove off, towards an unknown destination and I was feeling giddy inside like a child. The excitement was almost overwhelming. We pulled into a parking lot not much later that lay between a gorgeous lake and a small forest with a hiking trail. We exited the car and walked out to meet in front of the car. We stood a moment looking at each other, smiling.

"Want to take a walk?" she asked motioning to the paved walk that ran along the water's edge.

"Sure." responded back to her with a smile. She took the first step and I followed suit. The walk over to the waters edge was silent and then I finally broke the silence. "So how long have you been friends with Lincoln? You too seem really close."

"Lincoln and I grew up in the same neighborhood and went to school together. We have been best friends since we were like 5. He has always been there for me and been a protective older brother to me. He was the one to keep me off ultimate rock bottom after Costia." She said in almost one breath.

"That's awesome, I'm glad you have someone who is so close to you that kept you going. He seems like such a good guy. He is all Octavia can talk about anymore." I said with a small giggle.

"Yea, how is that going? Lincoln hasn't really told me much?"

"Seems to be going very well actually. The are together more nights a week than not it seems. And it's all your fault," I said said with another small giggle lightly touching her arm, "You're the one that got him into my hospital in the first place to meet her."

"It's also when I finally official met you Dr. Griffin." she said stopping her pace and turning to look at me, Thanks again for saving my life."

"You are very welcome," I said turning to face her as well. The last of the bright sunshine was lighting up her face making her green eyes shimmer as the looked at me. "When I realized it was you I..I.."

"You..?" she said taking a step towards me and taking my hand in hers.

"I knew I needed to do everything possible to save you. I had seen you across the way for so long and there you were, lying in front of me on the edge of life and death and I knew I still wanted to get to know you." I rambled out looking out across the water

"Well I'm glad we are both getting that chance, thanks to you."

She gave my hand a light squeeze but never let go. We stood there a moment in silence looking out over the water as the sun was just starting to dip below the horizon. The color of the sky started to change from blue to a dark majestic purple with a ring of orange and the sun slowly made its way down, disappearing bits at a time. The further the sun set the lower the temperature plunged and soon enough our bodies started to tense before small shiver started.

"It's getting kinda chilly, are you hungry? I know a place" She asked

"Yea, I could definitely eat. Sounds like a plan."

We started back towards the car hand in hand. The closeness and the contact felt amazing and I could definitely get used to this. She again opened the passenger side door to let me in before running around and hopping in the driver's seat again. The short drive to the restaurant was filled with cute small talk and smiles. When we arrived to the restaurant and a valet service opened both our doors in unison letting us out before driving off to park the car. She walked over to me taking my hand in hers again leading me into the luxurious building. We were seated quickly and left alone to look over our menus. The view from the window we were seated next to caught my eye. The last bit of the sun was poking out giving the sky a gorgeous hue.

"Lexa, this place is beautiful, and outrageously priced. We could go somewhere else, I wouldn't mind." I said noticing the prices on the menu after turning my attention back to it.

"Absolutely not, I am taking you out on a memorable night. It is no problem what so ever okay?" she said reaching across the table taking both my hands in hers

"Okay."

We ordered our meals and hand some more small talk while we waited. We discussed how I became a doctor, what kind of music we enjoy, just the simple things like that. Our food arrived quickly and we ate, enjoying each others company.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself tonight" she said smiling her smile.

"I am. This is honestly one of the best nights I've had in awhile," I answered honestly

"Good, I'm glad."

Shortly after our check was paid we left and headed back towards my apartment. She reached over and took my hand in hers again as we drove. Again the contact of our hands together felt perfect. I ran my thumb over the length of her thumb, feeling the soft skin beneath my own. We arrived outside my apartment much faster than I had originally thought. We sat in silence a moment, our hands still connected. We looked at each other at the same time causing ourselves to smile and blush.

"Well, can I walk you to your door?" She asked

"Sure."

"I hope you enjoyed your night out with me." She said nervously as we stopped in front of my door.

"I did. I really enjoyed spending time with you, getting to know you more." I said using my hand on her face to get her to make eye contact with me, "Lexa, thank you for one of the most magical night of my life."

She looked at me, really looked at me and her pupils we dilated with lust.

"You're more than welcome Clarke," she whispered leaning in until our lips connected gently.

The contact of our lips started was soft and gentle at first but then I was the first to strengthen it. I moved my mouth slightly, just enough to be able to pull her bottom lip into my mouth, sucking on it a bit before letting it go with a pop. The made her moan slightly back into my mouth making our kiss even stronger and deeper. Just as things were really heating up she stepped back slightly before things got out of hand on my door stoop.

"Good night Clarke, I will talk to you tomorrow?" She asked in a half pant

"Yes you will, good night Lexa. Thanks again." I said watching her as she smiled her signature smile as i entered my apartment and closed the door behind me.

Lexa:

I went back to the mustang and sat in the driver's seat in front of her house for a minute just taking in all of tonight's events. I smiled to myself like an idiot before heading towards Lincolns to drop the car off. When I got to his house he insisted on driving me home so I didn't need to walk alone in the dark. The 5 minute car ride was filled with nothing but questions about my night out with the blonde doctor and all I could do was blush and smile. When we pulled up outside my place I thanked him again and made my way inside. After locking the door behind me, I went and changed into my favorite pair of sweats and a tank, removed my make up and ventured into my room. I feel backwards into my bed with a big sigh and a smile twice as big. The night was perfect, I couldn't have wanted it to be any better. I sat up for a moment to plug my cell in when it vibrated. I smiled again when I saw the name.

Dr. Clarke Griffin/ Thank you again for a wonderful evening. I can't to do it again. Good night Lexa Woods. :*

Lexa Woods/ No need to thank me, but I'm glad you had a good time and we will definitely do it again, I promise. Good night Clarke. Sleep well.

I plugged my phone in and rolled over onto my stomach and clos


	8. Chapter 8

Clarke:

The sun was beaming through the window illuminating my room. The brightness burned my eyes as I rolled over in my bed trying to find my phone. I slowly opened my eyes to peer at my phone to check the time. I groaned loudly when I saw that it was just after 8. I finally had a whole weekend off and i wanted to sleep in a bit, but i could see that wasn't happening today. I saw a missed message in the corner of my screen so I opened it to see what it was. A massive smile spread across my face when I saw the last message Lexa had sent last night. I must've fallen asleep before I could read it.

"...will definitely do it again, I promise. Good night Clarke. Sleep well." I read over and over again.

I could almost hear the way she said my name as I read the text. I read it over and over again until the backlight on my phone when out. The sight that i saw in the black screen before me scared me half to death. I needed a shower and coffee pronto. I groaned as I rolled out of bed and grabbed a towel before heading into the bathroom.

I let the hot water cascade over my body for a few moments as I lost myself in thought. With my eyes closed I could see exactly what Lexa looked like last night. She was beautiful and the way the sun hit her eyes showing my a color green I had never seen before was breathe taking. I could almost hear her voice as well. It was a low burning tone, and they way she said my name was enough to make my heart stop in my chest for a few seconds. In my train of thought I hadn't realized that my right hand was cupping my breast, kneading the rosy bud, and my left hand was trailing slowly over my abdomen. The feeling building in my stomach made me tilt my head back, the water running down my neck onto my chest as I continued the ministrations on my now stiff nipple. Before i could even think about telling myself to stop, my hand was dipping in my wet folds. The contact of my finger on my overly sensitive button made my knees buckle and almost fall out from under me. The hand that was tending to my breast hit the shower wall quickly to keep myself upright. I thought about HER, the way she looked at me, the way she swayed when she walked, the way her body looked in that outfit last night, her voice. I thought about what her voice might sound like as it whispered sweet nothings in my ear. I continued to slowly rub the sensitive nub until I could every muscle in my body start to tighten.I knew my release was quickly approaching, and in all honesty, I couldn't take much more. I drove two fingers into my opening, and the wetness that i had built offered little resistance. A loud moan involuntarily escaped my my lips. I continued with fast deep thrusts, curling my fingers just a but with every thrust. My hips started to match the rhythm of my fingers and the moans were now inevitable. As the pressure built to moans got even louder, then it hit.

"LEXA!" I screamed out as the most powerful wave of pleasure washed over me, my eyes squeezed shut while my body shuddered as I rode out my orgasm.

As my breathing returned to normal, I slowly removed my fingers from inside me and moaned at the loss of fullness inside myself. I mumbled a 'Jesus Christ' as I ran my fingers through my no drenched hair. I couldn't believe what I just did. I mean it obviously felt good, but I had only known Lexa a few weeks and we had only just been on our first date, and I had just pleasured myself to the thought of her. I shook the thought and embarrassment off and quickly finished my shower. I hopped out to get ready for my day that was still completely empty.

Lexa:

I rolled over and groaned at the sun which was penetrating my eyelids. It was obviously a bright sunny day, but first thing in the morning was almost unbearable. I threw my arm over my eyes to block some light while the rest of my body woke up and my eyes could adjust. After a few minutes I rolled out of bed and strolled lazily into the bathroom. I reached in and started the shower before turning and looking at myself in the mirror. I looked like shit. My hair was all disheveled, my eye makeup that i failed to remove

before bed was smeared down my face, and i still had that puffy 'I just woke up look' on my face. I walked back out to my room real quick to check my phone to see that I had no messages before returning to the bathroom and entering the shower. I stood there, letting the steamy water run over my back. With my eyes closed, I tipped my head back and let the water douse my hair. A vision of Clarke last night entered my mind. The way her hair flowed and the way her outfit showed off her body and curves. The way her blue eyes locked on mine at dinner and the toothy smile that would follow. I could feel the smile spread across my own face at the memories. I couldn't wait to see that smile again. I showered quickly, and wrapped myself in my towel before stepping out and walking out into my bedroom. The green light was flashing on my phone notifying me of a missed message. I ran over and picked up my phone praying it was Clarke. I unlocked my phone quickly.

Dr. Clarke Griffin/ Good morning Lexa. Sorry I didn't respond last night, i fell asleep pretty quickly. I do hope we do something again, and very soon.

Lexa Woods/ Good morning Clarke. I hope you slept well. And we will I promise.

I sent that and thought quickly

Lexa Woods/ Actually what are you doing today? Do you have any plans?

I didn't know what the fuck I was doing. I had no plans or any ideas if she did say she was free, but I wanted to see her again so I was jumping at the chance. I quickly began to brainstorm, anything that we could do if that is what came of this conversation. We had already been for a walk, we had already been out to eat. What else was there? My phone vibrated in my hand and I jumped out of my skin. The towel that was wrapped around my still damp body pooled around my ankles

"Jesus Christ Lexa, get it together." I said out loud to myself. I unlocked my phone and looked down at the screen slowly

Dr. Clarke Griffin/ I have absolutely zero plans today. If you are free I think I have an idea.

Lexa Woods/ Absolutely. I have nothing planned and I'd love you get together again.

I instantly cringed as I sent that message. It sounded way too eager. I was going to smack myself in the face for that all day.

Dr. Clarke Griffin/ Great I'll start getting ready now and pick you up in like an hour? 87 Bleeker Ave right?

Lexa Woods/ And hour is perfect and yes that's the address..how do you know that?

Dr. Clarke Griffin/ Your medical chart silly. See you soon.

I quickly smacked myself again as i dropped my phone down on my bed and quickly ran to get ready. I picked out a cute outfit, one that I had almost worn last night and got dressed before going in and putting on my smokey eye makeup again. Time seemed to be flying by because by the time I was almost done getting ready, there was only 10 minutes before Clarke would be here to pick me up. Then I panicked a bit. What if she wanted to come into my apartment? It was a mess! I hadn't cleaned much since I was stabbed and I didn't want her to see the mess I had been living in. I quickly scooped out dirty cloths that had been thrown around my room and threw them in my closet before shutting the door behind me, I picked up all my dirty cups next to my bed and on the coffee table in the living room and threw them into the sink, and I very quickly sprayed a few spritz of perfume around. I would definitely need to officially take care of this mess later, but for now, in case she came in, it was okay. Sure enough, as soon as I caught my breath, a knock on the door shook my core.

"Coming!" I said loudly so she could hear me. I composed myself a second and reached for the door handle, turning it slowly before pulling the door open.

Clarke:

After we agreed to get together again, my heart soared with excitement as i raced to get ready. I put on a tight white tee that showed off more that I should be showing off, if you know what I mean, and a pair of ripped jeans with my boots again. I let my hair fall naturally after my shower and did my makeup like I did last night. I gave myself a once over in the mirror before grabbing my keys and heading out the door, locking it and shutting it behind me.

The drive to her house wasn't that long but it felt like it was taking forever. The feeling of my heart pounding in my throat was equally nauseating and exciting. I pulled up outside her apartment looked. No it wasn't the nicest part of town but the strip of apartments she lived in didn't look that bad at all. The buildings actually looked fairly newer and the garden beds out front were full of fresh flowers. I cut the engine and undid my seatbelt. I figured instead of being lazy and just texting her that I was outside, I'd go and knock on her door. I stood up out of my car, locked the door, closing it behind me, before walking around to head for her door. With every step, my heart seemed to race just a bit more. I'm not entirely sure why I'm so nervous, and I'm sure that with time the feeling would fade, but right now it felt like it would be the death of me. Before I knew it there I was, on her doorstep getting ready to knock. After a small moment of hesitation and a deep breath I knocked.

"Coming!" I heard from inside.

I giggled slightly to myself at the thought of her running around and/or composing herself before opening the door. I heard the door handle jiggle a bit before it pulled open. My breath caught in my throat and I suddenly felt hot after seeing the sight before me. She looked stunning, as always, and her eyes, my god, would kill me. She stood there with a smile while trying to hid the fact that she was slightly out of breath. It made me smile.

"H...hey, you made it." She said with her toothy grin.

"Yea, I'm here." I said laughing, "Are you suprised?"

"Huh? No, no. Just pointing out the obvious i suppose." She laughed, "You know, like a moron."

"It's fine. No worries. Are you ready?"

"Yes, let me just grab my keys and phone." said disappearing for just a second then coming back to the door, locking and shutting it behind her. "So what are your plans doc."

"Well I thought that we could do a movie and maybe some drinks afterwards? I mean if that's okay?" I asked after she opened my door for me again. "Thank you"

"Yea, that sounds perfectly fine to me," said said after running around the car and hopping in the passenger seat.

I took off in the direction of the movie theater. It was at least a 20 minute drive from her place. When I could, like at red lights or when she wasn't paying attention, I would sneak a glance at her. Her jawline was sharp and so were her cheekbones. Her lips were plump and soft looking, god I couldn't wait to kiss them again. I have just really taken notice of her hands that were lying in her lap. Such small delicate hands, but her fingers were the longest slenderest fingers I've seen to date. She caught me looking then and I saw her blush and her fingers roll into a fist like position.

"I know my fingers are almost creepily long." she said in an almost whisper. "I'm slightly self conscious about them."

"Don't be. They are beautiful," I said reaching over and talking her hand in mine, lacing our fingers together. "Just like you."

Lexa:

"Don't be. They are beautiful," I said reaching over and talking her hand in mine, lacing our fingers together. "Just like you."

I looked away blushing but smiling. We arrived at the theater not long after that. We exited her car and walked side by side into the building. She stood looking at the listings of what was showing within the next 20 or so minutes. There were only two options, the girliest chick flick that I've ever heard of or a really high action packed car movie.

"I really wanna see 'Chasing Stars'." She said not looking away from the listings. I really didn't want to sit through that...at all.

"What about 'Ride or Die'?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"Yea, that looks good too, but I've really been dying to see 'Chasing Stars'."

"Okay, okay. Let's do it then" I said plastering on a fake smile after a quick eye roll. I was going to hate this, but this was Dr. Clarke Griffin. I was on a date with Dr. Clarke Griffin. I'm sure I could suffer through 88 minutes for her.

I bought our tickets and snacks before we headed into the dark theater. We were the only other people besides this older couple up front and a group of pre teen girls a few rows behind them. She headed straight for the back, and I followed her in tow. We sat directly in the middle and quickly got comfy in our seats. The movie started not long after and within 10 minutes I could tell this was going to be the most boring movie I had ever seen, but I just kept telling myself that I was doing this for Clarke. It was about half way through the movie where I thought I would die of complete boredom, or I'd fall asleep, but suddenly a warmth on my upper leg rocked me to my core. I looked down at my lap to see her hand lying on my thigh, rubbing gently in small but amazing movements. I turned and looked at her to see her still looking at the screen, focusing deeply on the sappy storyline, but a smile spread across her face. I looked back down at her hand on my leg and laid my hand on top of hers before our fingers intertwined, then I felt the weight of her head on my shoulder and the smell of sweet shampoo filled my nose. This made the last 25 minutes of the movie semi bearable. When the credits started to roll and the lights started to illuminate the room again, we continued to sit like that, just together, until the cleaning crew started to come in.

""Clarke, we should get going before we get yelled at" I whispered

"But I don't want to move, I'm comfortable." she said nuzzling a but more. I smiled at this.

"Just because this part is over doesn't mean the day is Clarke. Come on, we will go do something else." I said standing from my seat making her topple for a second before bracing herself.

"Ughhhh fine, fine." She moaned standing up beside me.

We made our way out of the theater and through the parking lot to her car walking close enough that you'd think we were touching but we really weren't. We were just enjoying the closeness of each other. I opened her door for her again, but instead of just getting in she hesitated.

"You know, you don't need to keep doing this for me. Not that it's not appreciated or not cute, but it's unnecessary." She said eyeing my with her baby blues

"I know, but I'm just trying to have some chivalry" I said with a smirk and a wink

"Well, thank you." She giggled slightly "And from time to time yes, it's nice, but you don't need to do it every time."

She sat down and I closed the door once she was in, running around and climbing into the passenger's side. We discussed what our next plan was before we pulled out of the theater's parking lot and headed for downtown. Downtown was known for its 'nightlife' scene and even though it was only early afternoon still, I knew that it would still be pretty busy seeing as though it was a saturday. I thought trying to find parking outside McKinney's would be impossible, but we got lucky to find a spot right outside the front door. She looked at me and stuck her tongue out as I saw her reach, open her own door and climbing out before I even undid my seatbelt. The bar was already starting to fill, but my favorite table in the corner was still open. We raced back there and almost lost it to another couple, but all i had to do was flash my 'simmering commander eyes' as Lincoln calls them in their direction and they walked away. We sat across from each other and picked out the menus. I tried to focus on what I was going to get but I kept noticing her stealing glances of me with her ocean blue eyes and the smile that spread across her face. She looked away, back to her menu, but i was so lost in her that I seemed to lose track of time. Before I knew it a waitress was at our table.

"Hello there, my name is Emori, I'll be your server this evening, what can I get for you?"

I looked up at Clarke urging her to go first.

"I'll have the bacon burger sliders with the fries, and I'll have a long island iced tea." She said looking at Emori then over to my, notifying me she was done.

"I'll have the buffalo chicken wrap, no blue cheese, and fries is fine, and I'll have a jack and coke please."

"Great, I'll put those right in for you and be back with your drinks in a few."

We were left alone soon enough again. i kicked off the conversation.

"So, I know yesterday, you told me how you went about being a doctor, but not how you decided that's what you wanted to do with your life."

"Well, When I was fifteen, my father got really sick. He lost a lot of weight and became very very weak. My mother who is also a doctor, knew something was really wrong, so we took him to the doctors to be seen, and it turned out he had cancer." She started first holding eye contact with me then looking down at the table. "It started in his lungs, from all the asbestos work he did in her earlier working days. It was through 80% of his body when we caught it. There was no saving him unfortunately, all keeping him comfortable."

"I'm so sorry Clarke," I said reaching out and taking her hand in mine. I could see she was struggling to hold back tears.

"A week before he died he gave me this watch," She said looking down at her wrist, "So he could always be with me. This watch never leaves my sight. Anyw.."

"Long island iced tea for you, and the jack and coke for you." Emori said placing the drinks in front of us cutting Clarke off. I wanted to smack Emori for that but refrained. She walked away and Clarke continued.

"Anyway after he passed, I knew that I had to do something important with my life, something he would be proud of, something that could make a difference. It was then that i decided to become a doctor, to help others live a happy healthy life that my father didn't get." she said taking a long sip of her drink. Then looking up at me, her eyes glossy with tears held back.

"I'm sure he would be very proud of you Clarke. You're a strong independant woman who owns and operates her own medical facility and is helping others. The is so much to be proud of Clarke, there is no way he couldn't be proud." I said lightly squeezing her hand rubbing my thumb over her knuckles. "I….. I lost my father too at a very young age. I was 13 when my father died in combat. He was a marine. His third tour he didn't come home. After he passed my mother went off the deep end and that's how she became addicted to painkillers. I basically had to raise myself from that point on."

We locked eyes, both filled with tears without actually crying. We sat in silence for a moment. just really taking each other in. Our food arrived not long after and we ate and continued to drink over more light conversation, sports, friends, hobbies, that kind of thing. After about 6 drinks in each we were just a giggling mess enjoying our time together. Just as we were getting ready to call a cab to leave, I spotted Lincoln and Octavia in the corner.

"Lincoln!" I shouted across the building to get his attention He surprisingly heard me and him and Octavia came over to us, "How long have you guys been here?"

"We've been here for what like 3 or 4 hours right?" He said looking at Octavia who nodded yes, "We have just been over there with some of my buddies from work. But I think we are leaving soon."

"Any chance you can drive us? Neither of us are in the condition to drive. But you would need to take Clarke home first. Would that be okay?" I asked trying not to stumble over my words a bit.

"Clarke can stay at my house tonight if that makes things easier, that way I can take her to her car in the morning." Octavia offered.

"Yes that's fine. Sounds good to me." Clarke said standing from our table grasping onto my arm for balance but still not letting go even after she was stable.

"Alright, let's go" Lincoln said leading the way out of the building.

We walked out together and all climbed into Lincoln's mustang. It was a tight fit but with Lincoln and Octavia in the front and Clarke by my side in the back, we made it work. We carefully drove out of the parking lot towards Octavia's. It didn't take long for Clarke to settle into my side again, her head on my shoulder and her hand in my lap. I smiled at the feeling of her closeness to me until I noticed Lincoln eyeing my in the rearview. He had on his signature smirk until I gave him a death glare and he returned his focus back on the road. It wasn't long before we pulled up outside a large apartment complex. Lincoln cut the engine and he and Octavia got out. I assumed he was walking her to the door and to say goodnight, giving me time to do the same to Clarke. She sat up and we climbed out of the backseat.

"Tonight was amazing Lexa, I couldn't have asked for a better time." She said reaching down and taking my hand in hers.

"We really didn't do that much though. You really had a good time?"

"I did. Honestly we could sit on a couch and watch some crappy reality tv show and I'd be okay, as long as I'm with you." she said kissing my cheek close to my lips.

I looked into her eyes and green locked on blue. The intense energy between us was too much bear much longer. I leaned in capturing her lips with mine. It was so gentle at first, full of want and passion, then the combination of alcohol and need took over and before i realized what was happening our tongues were fighting for dominance over each others. I felt her suck my bottom lip into her mouth and that's when I lost control. My hand tangled into her golden locks pulling her closer, even though I didn't think that was possible. She let my lip pop with a slight moan, and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach roar to life. My back was now against the mustang and she was leaning into me, taking my lips in hers again. Slight low moans started coming from the both of us, and if our bodies were any closer we would be inside each other. I could feel her rather large breasts against my chest. My hands started to wander and eventually found their way to her firm and round ass which I grabbed keeping her close. The moment was electric and neither of us cared that we we on a sidewalk outside a strip of apartments where anyone could see us. I had forgotten Lincoln was around when i heard to my left the sound of him clearing his throat. Clarke jumped back startled at first, then smiled at me with her swollen red lips.

"Good night Lincoln, thanks for the ride." She said looking at him before turning her attention back at me, "Goodnight Clarke. Thanks for the amazing day."

"Goodnight Clarke, sleep well. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I said before kissing her quickly before she walked up to meet Octavia at her door. Lincoln and I watched them walk in and shut the door before we got in the car to head towards my house.

"That looked pretty steamy there casanova" Lincoln said wiggling his eyebrow at me. "I'm surprised you weren't ripping each others clothes off right there."

"I think if you hadn't interrupted when you did, we might have" I said putting emphasis on the 'interrupted' bit.

"Things are going good then yeah?"

"Yea, I think this is the one dude. She's amazing."

I spent the rest of the ride replaying the day I had with Clarke in my head, especially that last bit. Everything felt so perfect, so electric, especially that kiss. Let me tell you, there were some things I was going to have to tend to when I got home, but all in all I couldn't wait to see her again and to see where thing go.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Lexa:

After Lincoln dropped me off at home, and I stumbled in my door and into my bedroom. I slightly struggled to get undressed and into a pair of shorts and a tank top. I fell backwards into my bed and closed my eyes. The room was spinning a tad, but the only thing running through my mind right now was Clarke. Those ocean blue eyes, and that smile, and the kiss we just shared, god this girl was going to be the death of me I swear. I sat up and shook my head, shaking some not so appropriate thoughts from my head. I made my way to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Just as I was finishing up I heard my phone start to ring. I ran into my room and smiled like a dork when I saw the name that was on the screen. Dr. Clarke Griffin.

"Hello?" I answered

"Lexa! Hey, it's me...It's Clarke." She said happily still slurring some words.

"Hey, how are you? Are you okay? You're still at Octavia's right?" I asked now concerned

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm still here. I'm just in the spare bedroom by myself and I can't sleep because all I keep thinking about is you."

"You're thinking about me huh? What about?" I asked now completely curious. I laid down in bed in hopes the room would slow down a bit.

"That kiss was hot, and I mean hot hot. I got like really turned on." She said, "Then I couldn't stop thinking about you so I decided to call you, to talk to you and hear your voice."

"Does my voice like this make you hotter?" I asked in a slow deep burning tone

"Mmm yes."

I knew she was getting hotter almost to the point of no return and I loved it. I decided to continue testing the waters.

"Do you wish I were there to whisper sweet nothings in your ear right now while kissing your neck?" I asked. This conversation was getting me hot and bothered.

"Yes I do." she hummed "Would it be weird to tell you that I'm touching myself?"

The confession made my heart flutter and my eyes widen. The visual I was getting from this was incredible. I was still in slight disbelief that this was actually happening right now but I was going to run with it. I think we both desperately need the release.

"Not at all Clarke," i whispered clicking the 'K' the way I knew she liked it, "In fact I am doing the same."

Which I was. I had become way to involved and hot to not take part in this. My body now needed this as much as she did. My right hand had slithered down my stomach and had found its way into my shorts, my other hand holding the phone desperately close to my ear. My eyes were pinned shut listening to her voice, enjoying the feeling my hand was creating and feeling the room spin around me all at once. Before long both of our voices were strained by our heavy breathing and were replaced with moans. The sound of her moan was what was going to push me over the edge and I knew it. I could tell she wasn't going to last much longer by they way her breathing and moans had picked up, which in turn pushed me closer to my own release. We tipped over the edge at the same time and the feeling was incredible. We didn't talk at all while our breathing slowed back down to normal. Then I heard her giggle.

"Lexa?"

"Yea Clarke?"

"That was…..wow" She said with a heavy sigh. I smiled

"I know. Clarke, get some rest now. I'll talk to you tomorrow okay? Sleep tight."

"Goodnight Lexa."

"Goodnight Clarke."

We hung up and i rolled over on my side and smiled. The things this girl was doing to me were things I'm sure were going to kill me.

Clarke:

I woke up to the smell of bacon. When I opened my eyes the light in the room instantly made me regret it. The migraine was setting in hardcore and the nausea was filling my stomach. I can't remember the last time I felt hungover, but I knew this was one of the worst ones I'd ever had. I laid there and tried to remember the events of last night. I knew I was Octavia's cause I recognized the room, and I remember running into her and Lincoln at the bar. The ride to Octavia's was a bit fuzzy and the amazing kiss I shared with Lexa I remember clearly. After that I don't remember all that much, but I knew there was something else that happened...something big. I thought and thought but it wasn't til I looked though my call log that it hit me. I drunk called Lexa and we had phone sex! From what I could remember it was good, but that didn't help the fact I was slightly embarrassed. I threw a pillow over my face and groaned loudly into it. Then I heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Clarke, you okay? I made breakfast. Come out when you're ready." Octavia said through the door.

"Be right there O."

I stood out of the bed slowly as to make sure I didn't fall flat on my face. I slowly made it out to the kitchen where Octavia was just putting the plates down on the island in the middle of the kitchen area.

"Morning sleeping beauty. You look like shit." She said turning around to grab two cups of coffee before sitting down across from me.

"I feel like shit," I said shoving a piece of greasy bacon into my mouth a chewing before swallowing, "What a night."

"You had a good time though didn't you?" She said as more of a statement than a question as she winked towards me

I instantly became embarrassed again. I hope that she didn't hear my last night on the phone with Lexa. I just looked at her questionably not really knowing what to say.

"The kiss by the car?" she urged forward, "It looked pretty steamy, I was slightly surprised that you guys didn't take each other right then and there."

"Oh yea, that." I giggled blushing a bit, "Yea it was a really amazing kiss. She's special O."

"Like special special? Like you see things going somewhere past a third or fourth date?" Octavia asked with a look of pure shock on her face.

"Yea, I really think so." I said blushing but making eye contact with her. "I really really like her O. I haven't felt this way towards anyone since Finn. He really broke me, and I haven't been able to want to give my heart to anyone, until Lexa."

"Awww, Clarke. That's one of the best things I've heard in a long time." Octavia said happy as could be.

We finished the rest of our breakfast in small talk, mostly about work and the busy week ahead. It was going to be a busy week, and it sounded like I wouldn't have much free time to spend with Lexa, but I hoped I could find the time to at least talk to her. My phone vibrated on the table as Octavia started cleaning up. I felt as though I should help her but she waved me off with a smile. I unlocked my phone to see a text from Lexa.

Lexa Woods/ Good Morning Clarke. I hope that you slept well.

Dr. Clarke Griffin/ Morning Lexa! Yes, I slept well. How did you sleep?

Lexa Woods/ I slept decent enough. I hope you woke up feeling okay. You know, after all the alcohol…..and after what we did last night. I hope we didn't push it too far last night.

Dr. Clarke Griffin/ Nooooo, no Lexa it was fine. I enjoyed it honestly. I had fun. :)

Lexa Woods/ Okay good. I did too. Well, I was just checking in, making sure you were okay. I have to clean my apartment today and do some laundry, so I'll talk to you in a little bit.

Dr. Clarke Griffin/ Okay Lexa. Enjoy all of that :P Talk later.

Lexa:

A few days has passed since our last date. Well pretty much a week since it was now friday. We had talked both on the phone and via text yes but we hadn't seen each other since that night. She has been swamped at work with patients and meetings, so trying to find time to see each other was like trying to pull teeth from a bear. But I was planning something big for tonight. Clarke was getting out of work tonight at 7 and I was going to be there with a bouquet of her favorite flowers and a small carriage ride before taking her up to my family's cabin for the weekend for a relaxing get away. Lincoln was up there now helping me set everything up while I was still in town planning the smaller details. I had just gotten off the phone with the carriage company place and has set out the plan. I had just over an hour to get ready and I still needed to pick up the bouquet of lilies that I had special ordered. I quickly ran to shower, do my makeup, and get dressed so I could be ready to go. I did my smokey eye makeup the way Clarke has on numerous occasions said she loves. She says it brings out the green of my eyes. I got dressed in my best and headed out to my car. I drove to the flower shop and picked up the flowers and then to the lot where the horse drawn carriage was meeting me. The pulled up not long after I did and i hopped in before giving her driver the address of Clarke's' office. We pulled up and stopped with just enough time for me to hop out and be standing just outside the sliding doors when they opened and she came out.

"Lexa? Oh my god. What are you doing here?" She asked very surprised.

"I'm here to surprise you, to give you these," I said handing over the large bouquet of lilies, "and to take you out tonight."

"Lexa, I haven't heard from you all day. I've tried texting you and calling you, and you haven't responded to any of them. Where have you been?"

"I know Clarke and I'm really sorry, but I was working really really hard to plan this amazing night for you."

"Amazing night?" she questioned tilting her head to one side.

"Yes, I've been planning a really nice relaxing getaway for you this weekend. and it starts right now." I said with a sly smile.

I took her hand and led her around the corner. The look on her face when she saw the carriage was worth every minute of excruciating planning. Her face lit up and she smiled ear to ear.

"We are going on a carriage ride?" she asked still all smiles.

"No, I mean yes we are, but this is just the beginning." I said helping her up into the carriage before following behind her.

We sat close to each other and got comfy just as the driver got the horses going in the direction of the lake. The ride to the lake was perfect. We rode mostly in silence, only exchanging glances and small giggles while holding hands. Her head was on my shoulder and the smell of her shampoo was filling my nose. When we arrived at the lake it was pretty empty, which was surprising since this was one of the best spots in town to watch the sun set. We parked up next to the lake and the driver tied up the horses before leaving us alone.

"This is absolutely perfect Lex," she said looking over at me with her gorgeous icy blue eyes. "Totally romantic"

"Thank you Clarke," I said in a slow simmering tone, the one that always got her going.

We sat close and watched as the sun began to disappear behind the glassy surface of the lake. The majestic oranges and pinks with a small hint of purple lit the sky on fire. We enjoyed every last second until I felt her shiver against me. I helped her out of the carriage before paying the driver and then leading her to my car in the lot just around the corner.

"Thank you for the perfect ending to a really long and stressful week Lex." she said once we were both inside the car.

"Who said it was over?" I asked with a smile starting my car.

"Where are we going now?"

"You'll see." I said pulling out of the lot and heading east towards the freeway. "But I bet you're going to love it."

The 45 minute drive to our final destination was beautiful. The last little bit of sun casted beautiful silhouettes of the tall trees on the side of the freeway. It was fairly quiet for this part of highway at this time of night, which was great because we didn't need to worry about any traffic. The whole ride we spent holding hands and stealing glances of each other with shy smiles.

"Where are we?" she asked as I slowed down and turned on my right directional to turn down a short dirt road.

"This is my family's cabin," I said once the cabin came into view. "My grandfather on my father's side built this with his bare hands. I own half of it, and my uncle owns the other half, but he is never around so it's basically all mine. The only thing I can't do to it is sell it, which I wouldn't do anyway."

"Oh wow Lex, it's beautiful." she said as we exited the car and started walking towards the door. I opened the door and the aroma of sweet chicken cordon bleu filled our noses, the pan I had prepared the night before and asked Lincoln to put in earlier while he was here setting up. The table was set, a bottle of wine sitting and an ice bath and candles waiting to be lit in the center of the table made for a romantic setting.

"I had Lincoln grab some more comfortable cloths from O yesterday. They are right over there." I said pointing to the small bag next to the couch. "You can get changed while I get the food on the table."

"Okay," she said picking up her bag and heading in the direction I was pointing. "Sounds like a plan."

Clarke:

I shut the door behind me and looked around while I pulled off my scrub top. It was obviously the master bedroom. There were a few paintings hanging on the walls and the hardwood floor glowed with the color of the walls. I caught myself smiling like a moron as I pulled my tee over my head. Who knew Lexa could be such a hopeless romantic. I mean, it's not that I didn't think she was capable, but I didn't expect it it from her, not now, but I was loving it so I wasn't going to complain. I finished changing and made my way out to the main room just in time to see Lexa serving the food onto our plates. I stood silent for a moment, just watching her as she moved around effortlessly around the table. She poured some wine into our glasses and lit the candles. At this point I was bursting with emotions and I couldn't take it anymore.

"This...this looks perfect Lex, really." I said watching her jump at the sudden sound of my voice in the quiet cabin.

"Jesus!" she yelled holding a hand up to her heart, then calming down, "Thank you Clarke, care to join me?"

"It would be my pleasure." I said walking over and sitting in the seat she had pulled out for me.

Over dinner it was mostly quiet except for the small talk we were having. She asked how my week was and how all my meetings went. I asked her what she did all week and that's when it dawned on me that I didn't know how she made her money, so I asked.

"Well my grandparents' on my father's side were very wealthy, like to the point they would buy lavish things just because they could. When they passed my father got everything, the money, this cabin...well half of it, and their house. But after he died in combat overseas, I inherited everything. I have 13 million dollars in a safe in a bank...13 million. I have it set up so i receive about 2 thousand dollars a week to spend, which I never even come close to spending."

"If you have all that money, why the small apartment and mediocre car?" I asked taking everything in.

"I don't want people knowing I come from money. When I was younger and lived on the east coast while my father was in boot camp, I had a lot of friends that only wanted to be my friend because they knew I had money. Limo rides everywhere, my father had like 6 cars, and I hated that. The only people that know I'm from money is my uncle, Lincoln and now you."

"I get it. I mean, I'm not exactly poor either. I've been a highly sought after doctor for many years already. I mean, I had made enough money in my first few years to open my own facility, and like you , only Octavia, her brother Bellamy, and my other friends slash co worker Raven know...well and Finn."

"Finn? I don't think I've ever heard of Finn before." she said tilting her head to one side taking a sip of her wine.

"Finn," I started sighing heavily and then guzziling the rest of the wine in my glass. She refilled it as I continued, "Finn is my ex boyfriend. We were together all the way though me going through Med school. We had talked about getting married and getting a house together. Then one day greed took over him. He constantly hounded me for money, only to go gamble it all away. It got to a point I started to become angry and upset with him. One day after I told him no, he became very aggressive. He pushed me into our bedroom wall and began punching the wall next to my head, so close I could feel it. Anyway I managed to escape and I haven't seen him since. I thought he was the love of my life, but after that, I had a lot of trust issues and everything, but something about you makes me so comfortable, so happy."

"I'm happy I make you feel that way...and Clarke?" she said reaching over and taking my hand in hers, "I swear to you Dr. Clarke Griffin, to never hurt you in anyway."

We finished dinner and worked together to clean up. It didn't take long for us to finish the clean up. I watched as Lexa grabbed the remainder of the bottle of wine and our glasses over to the floor in front of the fireplace and began stacking wood inside. I sat on the floor, my back against the couch and watched her. I was only snapped back to reality when the fire roared to life. She went to the kitchen to gather a few snacks and the bedroom for a blanket before returning with them. She sat at my left on the floor.

"This is perfect Lex. I couldn't ask for a better surprise or more amazing night" I said taking her hand in mine while looking over at her.

"You said that last weekend" She said with a smile on her face.

"I know, but to be honest, everytime I'm with you is the best time of my life."

"Good I'm glad" she said in her low voice that drove me crazy while leaning a bit closer.

Green locked on blue and the sexual tension could be cut with a knife. I don't know who acted upon them first but soon we were kissing, like full on, no holding back kissing. Tongues roaming around each others mouths, very heated. I mean it had even gotten to the point that both of our shirts were removed with fast precision, followed by our jeans, leaving us in only underwear.

"I'm ready Lexa. I really want this," I said kneeling on the floor in front of Lexa and reaching down grabbing Lexa's hands and placing them on my sides.

We situated ourselves so that I was lying was on the floor, and Lexa was hovering over me. Slowly, Lexa leaned in and kissed me, slowly moved downward, nibbling here and there. I could feel the wetness building. Then, when she reached my hotspot, she spread my legs even wider, and stared at the glorious wet spot that was my relief. I could see the adrenaline ripped through Lexa's veins like lightning as she started leaning in. She started by slowly sucking and nibbling on my clit, then moving even further down and flicking her tongue against my opening.

"OH MY GOD Lexa, YES!" I screamed in ecstasy

Lexa figured it was time. She slowed inserted her index and middle finger into the opening, and continuing to suck on my clit. After a few minutes, an orgasm shot through me that shook my whole body. Juices poured out, and Lexa lapped them up quickly.

Suddenly, I through lexa onto her back. I grabbed the rim of Lexa's panties and began pulling them downward. Lexa had to raise her hips a little to make it easier for me to remove her panties. Almost before the panties hit the floor, I had already started sucking on Lexa's clit. I couldn't wait anymore so I suddenly shoved two fingers past Lexa's wet folds, and into her source, again causing Lexa to arch her back upwards in ecstasy. While plunging my fingers in and out of Lexa, I continued to flick her tongue against the swollen clit. An amazing orgasm shot through Lexa like lightning a few moments later, leaving her breathless. We both collapsed next to each other on the floor, gasping for air.

"Are you okay" she asked in between pants.

"I'm perfect." I said rolling over on my side and snuggling into her pulling the blanket over us.

We fell asleep like this listening to the fire crackle behind us


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Clarke:

"Are you okay" she asked in between pants.

"I'm perfect." I said rolling over on my side and snuggling into her pulling the blanket over us.

We fell asleep like this listening to the fire crackle behind us.

I rolled over to be faced with the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on, even with her makeup smeared from sleep and her hair a mess she was stunning.

I know that when I first noticed her on the street corner, and realized she was part of a gang, I wanted nothing to do with her...ever, but after talking to her during her overnight stay and seeing just how lovely and kind she really is, I knew I wanted to know more. Also, the more we have been around each other the more I am completely comfortable with her and trust her. I knew now that she would never let anything bad happen to me.

The fire had long died out and both of us had gotten redressed during the night because we were chilled. I continued to look at her peacefully sleeping until she was jolted awake and I out of my skin.

"LEXA!!!" we heard from the doorway. "Lexa, you little shit, where the fuck are y...WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT!"

"Uncle Nyko! What the hell are you doing here?" Lexa asked the raging man the was now standing over us.

"Well, I could ask you the same fucking question," he responded.

"I'm here with Clarke, my girlfriend!" Lexa said standing up facing him

"Your girl...girlfriend. What are you a dyke now?" he said laughing

"Not that it's any of your business but yes, I'm attracted to woman. I am here, on a date, with my GIRLFRIEND."

"That's disgusting….in the family cabin? You are a disgrace."

"Yea well some might say your lifestyle of excessive drinking and bringing hookers here at all hours of the night is a disgrace as well."

"And you mean to tell me this blonde bimbo isn't a hooker?"

"No! She isn't!" Lexa screamed getting even closer to his face, backing him into the corner. "Clarke is a smart, kind, beautiful doctor that owns her own practice and had done more with her life in a few short years then you've done in your entire worthless existence."

"Lexa, let's just go" I said walking up behind her holding my belongings and her car keys.

"Yes, let's get out of here. You're too good for this place anyway now."

We walked out of the cabin to her car and got in. We sat there in silence until we got out to the main road. She spoke first.

"Clarke, I'm so sorry about that. That is not how I wanted this morning to start." she said stealing quick glances at me as she drove.

"It's fine Lexa. Not like you asked for it to happen." I responded staring out my window.

"No, I know, but I still want to apologize for my douchebag of an uncle." She continued taking the on ramp to the highway. "Is there anywhere else or anything you'd like to do?"

"No, I think i just want to go home and have a shower and relax." I stated still staring out the window.

"Oh, ok." You could hear the disappointment in her voice

The ride back was quiet after that. I wasn't in the mood for talking. I wasn't mad at her, it wasn't her fault, but because of my past with Finn, arguments and conflict made me anxious. I just needed some alone time to sit and relax before I found myself in a panic attack or snapping at someone. She pulled into the parking lot at work where I had left my car and cut the ignition.

"Are you upset with me?" she asked turning her entire body to face me.

Lexa;

The ride back to the city was uncomfortably quiet. I could tell she was upset, but I didn't want to push her to upset her more, so I drove in silence. As we pulled into the parking lot I knew I had to ask or it would bug me.

"Are you upset with me?" I asked turning to face her.

"I'm not upset at you. I'm on edge. Remember what I told you last night about Finn?" she said still not looking at me.

"Yes."

"After that incident with him, not only was it hard to trust people afterwards, but it also made me extremely uncomfortable with conflict, arguments, fights, any tension like that puts me on edge and I shut down. Nothing you did, I'm sorry, this is just my way of processing." She said finally looking at me.

"I understand. I'll talk to you later." I said leaning in and kissing her on the cheek.

She exited my car and I watched her get into her own and start it before I pulled away. I entire drive home I felt anxious about Clarke, about Uncle Nyko. I hope that prick didn't do anything to affect my current and possible future relationship with Clarke. When I got home I took a shower and collapsed into my bed. I did my best to not let this morning get under my skin and make me even more anxious and upset. I laid there and closed my eyes my eyes and fell asleep for a nap.

Over the course of the next week and a half I had barely talked to Clarke. She was staying quiet and I refused to allow myself to push her. In the meantime I allowed myself to shut down. I was a mess. The worst I've been since Costia. It had now been a total of 8 days since I had seen her. I had just flopped down on the couch with my 6th beer of the day when I heard a knock on the door.

"What?" I yelled. I didn't hear a response but rather another knock. "Come in!"

The door handle turned and the bright noon sunlight illuminated my dark beer bottle empty takeout container covered floor. I couldn't see the face of the person at first but when I finally did I was in shock.

"Clarke?"

Clarke:

It had now been 8 days since I last saw Lexa. I didn't talk to her much as I was still figuring out everything. Then when I did, I wanted to talk to her in person her than over the phone. I decided to drive over to her apartment and surprise her. The drive over went fairly quickly and soon I was standing at her door. I knocked lightly.

"What?" I heard from inside. I knocked again.

"Come in!"

I turned the door handle and the high noon light lit the dark room. The smell of booze and takeout was almost overwhelming. I looked at her to see her squinting to see who had entered her apartment.

"Clarke?" she said finally seeing me.

"Lexa, what are you doing to yourself?" I asked looking around the living area.

"You know what? I don't even know. I'm trying to forget about you, or comfort myself or something." she said, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to you, but first let's fix you up here."

"I'm fine, I'll take care of it myself." She said standing up and stumbling backwards while bending over to pick up some if the trash.

"Lexa, just sit down and sober up." I said taking the beer away from her, "I'll clean up a bit here then we'll talk, okay?"

I spent a majority of the afternoon cleaning her apartment. By the time I finished, it was just after 5 and she was starting to really sober up. I put her in the shower and returned to the kitchen to the kitchen area to cook her a real dinner. She had the makings for pasta and sauce so I started that. She came down the hall out fresh out of the shower in shorts and a tank, her long wavy hair hung damp over her shoulders.

"How are you feeling now?" I asked

"Better, embarrassed, but better." She said looking around. "Thank you, for everything."

"Don't mention it." I answered draining the pasta and serving two plates.

She poured two glasses of iced tea and we sat down and ate.

"So I came here to talk to you. I know we haven't talked much in almost 2 weeks, but I needed time to settle myself. If I had known you were this bad I wouldn't have taken this long."

"Not necessarily your fault Clarke. I let my mind take control." She said

"What I was coming over to say was…" I hesitated. I knew what i wanted to say but didn't want to mess it up, but I chickened out...for now. "I missed you Lexa...a lot."

"I missed you too." She said smiling,

We finished dinner and worked together to clean up. It went quickly and then we decided to hang out and watch some netflix together,

Lexa:

After we cleaned up the dinner mess, we decided to hang out and watch some TV together. We thought it would be good to spend a bit more time together. We sat together on the couch close and started a series about a post apocalyptic world in which a 100 teenaged prisoners are sent down to earth from a space station where the human race has been living for almost a hundred years to check survivability. Halfway through the third episode she nuzzled into my side and laced her hand in mine.

"I've missed this the most." She said. "I'm sorry I disappeared. Apparently I'm not as strong as I thought."

"Clarke, you are one of the strongest people I've ever met. It's one of the reasons that I…"

"That you….?" She urged me to continue looking up at me.

"That I love you." I said quickly before I could chicken out. I watched her face light up with happiness

"I love you too Lexa. That's what I really wanted to say to you earlier.

We shared a steamy kiss before returning our attention to the screen.


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11

~4 months later~

Clarke:

It was an amazing an beautiful day and I couldn't wait to spend it with my wonderful girlfriend. We had at this point been inseparable whenever I wasn't at work. We couldn't be happier or more in love. We were getting together today to celebrate the fact that my hospital and staff was recently awarded 'Best Emergency Care and Staff'. I was currently on my way to pick up Lexa from her place to head to the venue since she didn't know where it was. Honestly today couldn't get any better. The sun was out shining, birds chirping their tune, my work received a huge award, and I got to spend this day with my girl.

I was only a block away from Lexa's when 'Unsteady' by X Ambassadors came on the radio. I quickly looked over at the radio and turned it up as it was currently my favorite song. When I looked back up I saw a fast movement out of the corner of my eye moving towards me. By the time I realized what was happening it was too late. BLACKNESS.

Lexa:

I had been awake for about 3 hours already and still couldn't believe how perfect of a day it was outside. It was the perfect day to celebrate Clarke's huge achievement with all of our friends. Lincoln and Octavia had rented a banquet hall to host the event. It was on the outskirts of town, an area I didn't frequent much, so I didn't know where it was located exactly. Luckily my girlfriend in shining armor knew the place and offered to pick me up.

Needless to say, things between Clarke and I were going more than well. We were always happy and smiling around each other, talking on the phone all the time, and even thinking about one another always. I hadn't been close to being this happy in years, not since Azgeda Gang took Costia from me.

Anyway, I was finishing up getting ready and making sure I had everything together for the day. Just as I was grabbing my keys and heading towards the door, I heard the most horrific sound I've ever heard. A bang to end all bangs. Whatever it was sounded really bad. I ran out of my door, out onto the sidewalk and looked down the street to see the worst accident I've ever come across. I ran towards it to see if I could get a better view. I knew I wouldn't miss Clarke as this intersection was the only way in or out of the neighborhood. As I grew closer I started making out the cars involved. A black Dodge pick-up that had tribal decals on the tailgate, a classic Azgeda Gang symbol. The other was a red Honda Accord with a light blue gem hanging in the rear view mirror, very similar to the one I had gotten about a month or so for Clar...

"CLARKE!" I yelled running towards the car. I ripped the door open to see more blood than I could ever need to see. "Clarke, baby, can you hear me? Baby, please answer me!"

Over the commotion of all the onlookers standing by, all I could hear was the sound of my own heartbeat in my ears, racing at a thousand beats per minute. I could feel the bile and vomit bubbling up from my stomach, but I choked it down as I knew I needed to stay here and strong for Clarke.

"Did someone call 911?" I yelled to the bystanders behind me hearing 'yes's' in response as I turned my attention back to Clarke. "Clarke, don't you leave me, don't you dare leave me. I can't lose you."

I heard sirens roaring in the distance. I could tell they were getting close. I took a minute to look at the truck that had T-boned Clarke. Any and all occupants were gone. This was now obviously another attack towards me. They took Costia and now they wanted to take Clarke as well. I stood by until the paramedics arrived and loaded her into the ambulance before running home.

I slammed open my door and ran into my bedroom. I pulled my black safe out from under my bed and entered the code. As soon as the green light lit up granting access, I flipped it open revealing my Wilson Combat Beretta 92 Pistol that my father had left me. I grabbed it and my 3 fully loaded clips. I called Lincoln in the process.

"Hey Commander, you guys almost here yet? The last of the decorations are up, no thanks to me."

"LINCOLN! They hit her, they fucking T-boned Clarke right outside my fucking apartment. The driver was gone from the truck. They did this to attack me again." I said standing and heading towards the open front door. "Meet me at their warehouse on 20! I'm ending this!"

I hung up as I slammed my door behind me. I looked down towards the remains of the disaster to see the tow trucks had finally arrived to remove the rubble. I was obviously going to have to walk there. Before stepping away from my door I packed the pistol in the waistband of my jeans and the other two clips in my back pocket. I then took off through the woods directly across the street that lead to the main road.

Just as I was arriving as Azgeda Warehouse, Lincoln and Indra pulled up. We stood around a minute to strategize. Lincoln would back me up inside and Indra would sit on standby in the car as a lookout and getaway driver. We snuck in through the back door and walked through to the main warehouse area. Suddenly from behind us a shot was fired and barely missed us. We turned in unison and returned fire. Soon the warehouse was echoing with gunshots. Lincoln and I had taken cover but were making perfect shot almost every time. Lincoln moved forward behind another crate but not before he caught a shot in the leg. I heard him grunt in pain before collapsing and grabbing his leg. I raced over to him but not before also taking two shots on the shoulder. I winced but knew I needed to keep going.

"Okay Lincoln, there are only two more left. I'll take care of them and then come back for you, and we will finish this together. Watch your six"

"Be careful Commander."

I took off in the direction I knew they were hiding in and within 3 minutes it was done. I went back to Lincoln, picked him up and helped him hop out of the warehouse. After getting him in the car, Indra and I quickly ran back dousing the place in gasoline. We walked back out and I shot at the trail igniting it. The 3 of us sat in the lot and watched the entire warehouse burst into flames before Indra took off.

"We need to get you both to Gustus." Indra said pulling out of the lot skidding the tires.

"Indra, I'm fine, bring me to the hospital to see Clarke." I said

"Absolutely not Lexa, you're coming with me to get checked out first. You know Gustus works quick, it will all be fine." Lincoln said still holding his leg like his life depended on it, which it might have.

We pulled up outside of Gustus's house which looked more like a mansion and he was outside waiting for us.

"Indra, take Lincoln to my study, I'll be there in 10. I'm going to look at Commander real quick." He said helping me out of the car.

"Don't worry about me," I said "Take care of Lincoln."

"Lexa, let me just look at it," he said again peeling the blood soaked shirt down off my shoulder.

"Lincoln, NOW!" I yelled asserting my power.

He looked at me in terror before turning away and running inside. I stood there a moment contemplating my options. I looked down as my shoulder and saw the amount of blood I'd lost. I knew I needed medical attention but Clarke was more important to me at this point than myself. I took one of Lincoln's spare shirts from the back seat and threw it on, then got in and headed towards the hospital. On the way I called an old family friend to tell him what had gone down, leaving out the details of my current condition.

"I'll take care of it Lexa, Nyko will be the to take the fall." Titus said before hanging up.

I pulled into the hospital parking lot and got out quickly. I checked my shoulder for signs of blood, which there wasn't any thankfully. I walked into the hospital and right up to the front desk.

"I'm looking for Dr. Clarke Griffin, she was brought in a little over an 4 hours ago from a car wreck." I said to the receptionist

"She is in room 381," She said. As I turned to walk away she continued, "She is still unconscious."

I just kept walking towards the elevators, my strides long and quick. The second I made it outside room 381 my heart started to pound out of my chest. I knew she was going to be really messed up from when I saw her earlier in the car, but I didn't know if I was mentally prepared to see her hooked up to machines or whatever else she may be in. I entered the single bedroom to see Clarke laying there, a cast on her left leg from her foot to her knee, her right arm was in a cast from her elbow to her hand and she had quite a line of stitches along the left side of her face along her jawline. I saw her chart at the end of her bed and pulled it out to look. The details about her broken bones and the large piece of glass that needed to be removed from her face made me nauseous. They had just recently gave her a heavy dose of pain meds which is why she was knocked out. I replaced the chart before sitting down in the chair next to the bed. I reached over taking her uncasted hand into my own, running my thumb over her knuckles.

"Clarke, baby, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here for you no matter what."

Clarke:

I awoke with a pounding migraine and the inability to move my right wrist or my left ankle. I peered down to see the casts and and IV in my right arm. Then I heard a sound to my left and I looked to see Lexa passed out in the chair. I smiled at the sight. She was so adorable that everything else around me disappeared. I took I the calming moment before shaking her arm to wake her up.

"FUCK! HOLY SHIT! OUCH!" she yelled waking up and grabbing her shoulder, "Oh shit, babe you're awake. Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, what is wrong with you?" I asked looking at her shoulder seeing blood now seeping through the shirt she was wearing, "What happened to you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." was all she said.

"Lexa Woods, tell me know!"

"Lincoln and I took care of the Azgeda gang once and for all. We don't need to worry about any problems from them any longer. Unfortunately we were both injured in the process. Lincoln is with Indra and Gustus getting taken care of, but I needed to see you."

"Lexa, you need to be seen, NOW!" I said sternly

"I'll be okay, I promise."

I could tell she was going to be stubborn s when she wasn't looking I hit the 'call nurse' button on the bed. Shortly afterwards a nurse arrived and asked me what I needed.

"Yes, I need my girlfriend here to be seen immediately. It's her right shoulder. I'm sorry baby, but I need you to be taken care of."

She shot me a dirty but loving look as she followed the nurse out of the room. I took some time to call my mother and fill her in and let her know I was okay. I also called Octavia to talk to her about work. It was obvious I wasn't going to be performing any real work for at least 2 months, so we needed to change some of the schedule around so some of my fellow doctors can take on some of my shifts and appointments that couldn't be rescheduled. We talked a bit more after business talk, about Lincoln and his condition and about Lexa and I. I told her about Lexa's condition and what was happening here. Then I brought up the idea I had been sitting on for a couple of weeks but was to unsure and nervous to ask. Octavia agreed that this would be the perfect time. After we hung up I felt my eyes become heavy once again. I fell asleep shortly after that.

When I woke up again, the first thing I noticed was that the room was different. I looked to my right and saw a curtain that was pulled over hiding the other patient from my view. I sat up slowly, just enough to pull the curtain a bit revealing the other patient...Lexa. She had a large bandage on her shoulder and a sling next to her that I was assuming she was going to need to wear while she was up and about.

"Babe. Babe, are you awake?" I asked trying to get her attention. She stirred a bid before looking over at me.

"Clarke, how are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, what about you?" I asked her

"I'm okay, all patched up. Two non fatal gunshot. I'll live"

"Jesus babe!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, but I couldn't let them get away with this." She said looking me over, "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Lexa, there is something I've been meaning to ask you."

Lexa:

"Lexa, there is something I've been meaning to ask you." she said looking at the floor between us. She was obviously nervous.

"Shoot," I said then realized that wasn't the best choice of words, "erm go ahead."

"I was wondering if you would like to move in with me. I mean, we are basically together all the time anyway, living together would just make things easier"

"Oh, I umm..." I said. I needed to take a minute to think things through.

Of course the thought of moving in with Clarke made me happy. I mean she was right, we were together all the time anyway, but this would mean that we would almost never be apart anymore either. I was worried about what that could potentially do to our relationship. Things were going so well and I didn't want to do anything to fuck it up. At the same time though I knew our connection was really strong as well as our relationship, and again the thought of living with Clarke filled me with joy and happiness. After quickly but carefully weighing the pros and cons I was ready to give her my decision.

"Clarke, I..."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lexa:

"Clarke, I..." I started getting out of the bed and throwing arm sling on quickly

"Lexa, What the hell are you doing? Get back in bed! All I wanted was a yes or no answer."

"Clarke, over the short time that I've known you, you have become the most important person in my life. I realized today that I can no longer live without you, on any terms. That's why..." I started as I took her hand in mine and dropping to one knee, "Dr Clarke Griffin, will you marry me?"

Clarke:

I watched as Lexa stood up out of her hospital bed putting her injured arm in the sling.

"Lexa, What the hell are you doing? Get back in bed! All I wanted was a yes or no answer."

"Clarke, over the short time that I've known you, you have become the most important person in my life. I realized today that I can no longer live without you, on any terms. That's why..." I started as I took her hand in mine and dropping to one knee, "Dr Clarke Griffin, will you marry me?"

I felt my face flush and my palms begin to sweat. I couldn't believe this was happening. Here I was panicking that moving in together was going to be to fast, but here she was, 1 upping me and proposing. Our entire relationship from the moment we till now flashed before my eyes. She was right, in the short time that I knew her, everything that we had done and been through, has done nothing but prove to me how perfect we are for each other and that I loved her with all my heart. I couldn't imagine my life without her now either. I was so overcome with emotions, without saying a word I nudged her and helped her stand up from the floor before kissing her with the most passion and love I've ever put behind a kiss. It wasn't even just our lips, our noses, our hands, but our our entire souls and beings were connected with this kiss. We needed each other like we needed air in our lungs, like we needed food in our stomachs and clothes on our backs. This was it, this was perfect. After a moment, the kiss broke and green met blue lustfully.

"You, Lexa Woods are an idiot, but you're my idiot. Yes Ms. Woods, I'd love to be your wife."

It was a beautiful moment which I wish could've lasted forever but unfortunately it was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Miss. Griffin? Hello, I'm Dr. Kane. It seems we have made a minor error while looking over your scans. Fortunately it was a good mistake at least. After reviewing them a third time, it seems your arm is not broken, it is just a very hyper extended muscle that will heal itself with time. Someone will be in shortly to remove your cast and put a temporary brace on it."

"Thank you" was all I said before he made his exit leaving Lexa and I alone again in our happiness.

3 WEEKS LATER

It had been three weeks since one of the worst days of my life, but also one of the best. We had both since been released from the hospital and healing nicely. I was now only using one crutch to help me get around and Lexa was hardly using her sling anymore. I was currently standing in my driveway with Lincoln watching as Anya, Indra, Gustus, Octavia and Lexa, well what she could manage, move her belongings into my place. Titus showed up towards the end to help finish the heavier lifting with Gustus.

As I stood by and helplessly watch my fiancee's belongings in, I thought about how in such a short amount of time, one person had completely changed my life for the better. I looked down at my hand and fell in love all over again with the gorgeous solitaire diamond on my finger. She had gone out with Gustus and Indra the first day after we were released from the hospital and bought me the ring of my childhood dreams. I must have been entranced by the diamond because suddenly I felt someone touching me.

"Hey babe. Are you okay?" Lexa asked hugging me from behind and kissing my cheek.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about how happy I am right now." I said turning around still in her embrace to face her. "I can't wait for our first night together."

"Me either love. A few more hours. Hey, would you mind if Lincoln and Octavia stuck around, maybe order a pizza? Just like a little thank you to them for everything."

"Yea that's fine, it will be good to relax with some friends." I said before kissing the end of her nose.

She blushed and kissed me before walking away. It wasn't much longer until it was only the four of us remaining and we had finished everything. Lincoln and Octavia had flopped themselves down on my couch while Lexa and I shared the loveseat.

"Well that went faster and better than expected." Lexa said, "But we couldn't have done it without you guys, so thank you."

"Not a problem commander. Now, you gonna order that pizza or not?" Lincoln said grinning at her.

"Yes Lincoln, relax. She said in her 'commander' tone that I loved so much. "Meat lovers?"

"Yes." the rest of us chimed in as she walked into the kitchen for the 'Dropship's' number.

"This is a nice place you have here Clarke." Lincoln said to me out of nowhere.

"Yea, I like it. Nice quiet neighborhood, nice space and everything is close by."

"And now that Lexa is here, it it must be perfect." Octavia jumped in winking at me.

"What must be perfect?" Lexa asked re entering the room as I shot Octavia a glare.

"This apartment now that you are here." Lincoln said as I shot the same glare back at him.

"Oh, yea." she said giggling and blushing a tad. "The pizza will be here in 20"

The majority of the rest of the afternoon and early evening hours we spent chatting about everything and nothing at all at the same time. Soon the days events caught up to us all. Lincoln and Octavia left leaving Lexa and I along in our apartment. I don't know why but I was slightly nervous.

Lexa

Lincoln and Octavia left leaving Clarke and I alone in our apartment. I could see her demeanor change as soon as they were gone, like she locked up or shut down or something. I knew it was nerves about our first night together here as fiancees, because I was feeling the same, but I was determined to snap her out of it.

"Babe, why don't you go get ready for bed while I finish cleaning up her and I'll join you in a few." I said pulling her up from her seat and embracing her tightly, showing her everything was going to be okay.

"Are you sure? It's your first night here. I can do it, or at least help."

"No baby, I got it. You go get comfy and I'm right behind you." I said kissing her cheek dangerously close to her lips before picking up the plates and cups and headed towards the kitchen.

A little while later I walked down the short hallway to our bedroom to see her in her sweatpants and tee sprawled out across the entire bed, her face buried in her arms.

"Babe?" I said walking over to where her head was and kneeling in front of her, running my fingers through her wavy blonde locks. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. I'm just...nervous, overwhelmed, just a mess up here," She said poking her forehead.

"Why? About what?" I asked now seriously concerned

"I'm fine, I'm just," She paused making eye contact with me for the first time. "I'm slightly nervous about your first night living here." What if you hate it?"

"Clarke, I'm going to be sleeping next to the most beautiful woman I've seen in a very very long time. I love you and everything about tonight is going to be perfect, I promise."

She stared deeply into my eyes for what felt like forever before I noticed a small grin start to spread across her face. Before I could question her on it, I was hit over the head with a pillow and she rolled over onto her back in a fit of laughter. I sat back on my heels a second to take a second to take in what just happened before grabbing the pillow and jumping up.

"Oh, okay, you want to play like that Dr. Griffin? Fine." I throw the pillow down on her face before gently hopping on top of her. Before long we were in an all out pillow fight filled with giggles and smiles while also being cautious of our almost completely healed wounds. Just as quick as it started though we were tired and collapsed onto the bed. She snuggled into my side and fell asleep shortly afterwards. I was still completely dressed but didn't want to move and risk waking my sleeping beauty. I let myself enjoy to moment and I fell into a slumber with my fiancee in my arms.


	13. 13

Chapter 13

6 Months Later:

Clarke:

Plans on papers, scattered across the table. We were trying to keep everything in order but with the wedding so close, things were getting a bit hectic.

Lexa and I had decided pretty quickly that we didn't want to wait to long to get married. We set the date that was now only a week out. I had managed to do some sweet talking into getting Lexa to wear a beautiful wedding dress, one similar to the one I'd be wearing. The bridesmaids dresses were also picked out and bought, which is where Lexa and Lincoln were now, to pick them up. We had chosen Octavia, Raven, Indra and Anya as bridesmaids, and Lincoln, Gustus and Titus as the 'groomsmen'. We rented the banquet hall on the opposite side of town that overlooked the beach, weather permitting, the ceremony would take place on the waters edge. All the decorations, the DJ, and the invites had all long been taken care of. There was only one thing left to do...and Octavia and I were set on making the final decision today!

It was down to two cakes. They typical 3 tier cake, but with an excessive amount of candles (Lexa's idea), or a 3 tier red velvet cake dressed in its classic frosting and a picture of Lexa and I on one of our first dates, which is the cake that Octavia and I were leaning towards. Finally I made the decision to go for the red velvet and I'd have to make it up to Lexa later.

"You know she's going to be upset you didn't go with the fire hazard cake." Octavia said helping me gather all the papers and plans together and back into the folder.

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to her." I responded taking a sip out of my glass of wine. It had been a rough couple weeks lately. Between planning my dream wedding, my patients and meetings, I was drained so I was taking full advantage of my first full day off in a while. "You want another?"

"Umm," she started considering it, "Fuck it, why not? Hit me. So it's getting pretty close to the big day, what do you want to do for your bachelorette party?"

"Oh jesus O, I don't need a bachelorette party." I said honestly as I poured more of the crisp white wine into her glass, "I mean, just a night in with a couple bottles of this and a few friends is all I really need."

"You can't honestly be serious right now. You know Lincoln is taking Lexa out next Friday right? He won't tell me what the plan is, but they are going out."

"Fine, but only because it's basically tradition and it can't be to crazy O, I'm serious. Just promise me you'll keep it on the lower end of your party scale." I giggled She shot me a dirty look before laughing herself

"Fine, fine, fine. I promise. Raven will be upset though, she was really looking forward to getting some male strippers."

"Oh god no!" I yelled without realizing it. "Absolutely not."

"I told her you'd say no but she insisted I at least try. Well Lexa, Lincoln and the rest of them are leaving around 7 to go out, so be ready for that time too. We are going to have some fun"

Lexa:

By the time I got home with two arms full of dresses, it was well past 10 pm. After picking up everything, Lincoln decided to kidnap me and take me to this party with him, which normally I'd be fine with but over the course of time that I've known Clarke I've changed. Big blow out parties weren't my thing anymore. I had become 'domesticated' as Lincoln called it. I just preferred to stay in with a small group of close friends and have nice relaxing nights now. I didn't mind it, I just liked spending time with my girl now.

Anyway, when I finally got home, Octavia had left and Clarke was asleep peacefully on the couch. Her empty wine glass was on the edge of the coffee table and the blanket was barely covering her bare legs. I quickly hung all the dresses in the hall closet before returning to her side. I quietly knelt beside her and pushed her disheveled hair out of her face.

"Babe," I whispered quietly then slightly louder when she didn't react, "Babe, lets get you to bed. You'll be more comfortable there."

She moaned loudly before slowly pushing to her feet. She leaned on me for support all the way down the hall before reaching her side of the bed. She fell down on her butt, just barely making the bed. Luckily she was already in her shorts and a tee so I just guided her to a lying down position before covering her with the blanket and kissing her goodnight on her forehead. I then spent the next half hour looking over the progress she and Octavia had made earlier in the day. I saw she decided on the red velvet cake which she was definitely going to have to make up to me later. I cleaned up a bit before joining Clarke in bed. I laid awake for a few moments looking over at my beautiful bride to be. I don't think I could ever understand just how lucky I've been. To meet such a wonderful, smart, beautiful woman that wanted anything to do with me after she found out exactly who I was.

I mean obviously with the fall of the Azgeda's, we had no more 'enemies, so my gang went from 'street rats' to your average group of friends. Not only was this better for everyone but it was the best life changing thing to happen for me. It was safer for me and Clarke and I didn't have to worry about having her taken from me like Costia, that's why I felt so comfortable proposing to Clarke, I felt her safety was ensured now. I'm not exactly sure what time it was but it didn't take long before I drifted off to sleep.

The last week of our 'single' lives together was nothing but a headache. Between her busy schedule at work with patients and meetings, and setting up the final arrangements for our wedding, we were completely exhausted. By the time Friday afternoon rolled around we were extremely grateful. When Clarke finally arrived home it was just before 5 and she collapsed on the couch with a heavy sigh. I came out of the bedroom from getting ready to see her sprawled out across the piece of furniture.

"Rough day love?" I asked fastening the last buckle on my boot.

"The worst" she responded never making eye contact. "I want to do absolutely nothing but sit here with you and watch crappy TV all night with you"

I lifted her legs just enough that I could slide in underneath them. This felt right, this felt perfect, and I couldn't wait to spend the rest of our days like this.

"I know babe, but we have the rest of our lives to sit like this. Tonight we are both going out, have some fun, and then tomorrow we officially start our lives together. There will be plenty of nights like this to come, I promise."

"You're right, you're right," She sighed shifting her legs off of me to sit up right. I was a;ready missing the warmth and the pressure of her atop of me, "I guess I'll go get ready then too."

While she dressed and got ready for her night I finished up myself. Just as I was helping Clarke fasten her necklace, we heard Lincoln and Octavia pull up. We locked up and headed outside. I walked Clarke over to Octavia's car and kissed her goodbye before going and getting into Lincolns. We pulled out of the parking lot going in opposite directions.

Clarke:

We pulled into the parking lot of one of the most popular spas in the state. It was always really hard to get into so I had never been and I had no clue how Octavia managed to get us in on such short notice.

"O, how did you get us into this place? It's always booked solid."

"I have my resources Clarke." She giggled pulling into the space next to where Raven and Anya stood waiting for us.

We all walked inside together and all did the same thing at once. All of our heads tilted backwards to admire the gorgeous mural that was painted over the entire ceiling of the building. It was beautiful and breathtaking and made me wish I had more time for my favorite past time, my art. I hadn't touched my easel since I opened the Clinic years ago after I got my license to practice medicine. I missed it dearly but between work, meetings and my personal life, there just wasn't enough time in the day.

"Hello, you must be the Bachelorette party for Dr. Griffin?" the lady behind the desk asked jolting our attention from the artwork.

"Yes, I'm Octavia Blake, the one who called to make the reservation, and this here is Dr. Clarke Griffin, the bride to be." she said motioning to me.

"Perfect, okay Dr. Griffin, come on back with your friends and lets get you nice and relaxed for your big day." she said leading us down the hall behind the desk.

We walked into a large room where there was four massage tables. The room was dimly lit with an abundance of candles lit, very Lexa like, and the relaxing running sounds from the fountain in the corner made it instantly calming. We were each directed to individual changing rooms where were were asked to remove all of our cloths and return in only the towel provided. After that task was completed we re-entered the room and waited. Just moments later the door opened and four people walked in, I was assuming they were here to give us the massages. We laid on our stomachs as instructed, Octavia on the table to my right.

"O?!" I whispered just loud enough so she could hear me. She turned her head to face me and the red marks on her face already made it very hard for me to keep it together. "O, this is amazing, thank you so much."

"It's not over princess. This is only the beginning."

"O?!! What is your plan after this??" I asked anxiously

"Shhh, don't worry about it Clarke, enjoy this." She said before turning her head away again signaling she was done talking

The rest of the massage was quiet. When it ended and we were all relaxed and re dressed, Anya and I headed out into the parking lot while Octavia and Raven 'settled the tab'. Now while Anya was closer to Lexa for obvious reasons, over the course of the past few months since Lexa moved in, we had become friendly enough to hold a decent conversation.

"Hey would you happen to know what Octavia's plan is after this?" I asked

"No, but Clarke, you really do need to relax. No matter what it is, I know Octavia will take care of you." She responded looking me square in the eye. There was a short pause before she continued, "and neither will I. I refuse to let Lexa get hurt again."

Just then Octavia and Raven rejoined us and we loaded up and headed towards our next destination. Soon we were pulling into a parking lot I knew very well. The Skybox. The only bar in the area for our age group, you know, one without the rowdy rambunctious collage kids. We all walked in together and Octavia ordered the first round.

Lexa:

We left the house the same time Clarke and Octavia did headed in the opposite direction. I still had no idea what Lincoln's plan was and honestly with him it could be just about anything. We pulled into the lot of 'Extra Practice' a batting cage/bar joint. When we walked inside Gustus was already in a cage hitting a few balls. For the next hour or so we hit some balls and knocked back a few drinks. I do admit it was already a pretty amazing night but as we were wrapping up though Lincoln made it pretty obvious there was something else up his sleeve. As we walked back to Lincolns car I could tell there was something heavy on his mind.

"Penny for your thoughts Lincoln?" I asked as we got into the 'stang.

"What? Oh, ummmm. I've been thinking about doing something. I just don't know when." He said never looking at me. I could tell this was really bugging him so I knew it had nothing to do about tonight.

"Lincoln, are are practically family," I said giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, "Talk to me."

"I've been thinking about proposing to Octavia." was all he said at first before the car fell silent for a moment. "I've fallen so madly in love with her and don't want to even think about spending another day of my life without her.

"Awwwww." I cooed mostly out of genuine emotion and partially to annoy him.

"Bite me commander. Remember who proposed first!" he said finally glaring at me.

"Touche...touche. Do it then. I think if you feel that strongly about her, about this, then it can't be that wrong."

"But how, and when?"

"Do you have the ring?" I asked having an idea

"Yes?"

"Do it tomorrow. At the reception. It will be perfect. Everyone will be there and the mood will already be set. You're golden."

"No, I can't take away from your day Lexa." he said shaking his head.

"Yes you can okay? You have my permission and I'm sure Clarke won't mind either. I'll talk to her tonight, you got this bro, okay?"

"Okay, okay." he said sounding a bit more relaxed, "By the way this next stop was NOT my idea."

Just then we pulled into a parking lot that I hadn't been into in years, and honestly I didn't know if I wanted to be right now. Not really.

"Lincoln, I don't know about this." I said

"It was Gustus's idea, I know, rather cliche if you ask me but do you think you can humor him for half an hour?"

I looked at the building again and the neon 'GIRLS GIRLS GIRLS' sign and 'Polis' logo sign flashed bright in the night air. I agreed that for a short time I'd participate. I exited the car with a low groan and we made our way inside.

Inside was the same as it has ever been. Disgusting men, woman 'working' just trying to survive, and the cigarette smoke was thick enough that I could've cut through it with a knife. It took everything in me to not turn around and walk out. This was the main reason I stopped coming here years ago. It was sleazy and I always felt like shit after I left. Lincoln and I took seats in the darkest corner while 'happy as hell' Gustus went to get us all beers. When he finally returned it was only for a moment to drop our drinks off before disappearing into the crowd at center stage. Lincoln and I did pretty well not causing any unwanted attention to ourselves and managed to not have any woman come over to us until Gustus returned with another round and two girls in tow. One girl hung onto Gustus's arm while the other slipped into the booth beside me immediately putting her hand dangerously high on my thigh. My body tightened at the contact.

"That there is Lexa, the bride to be" Gustus said.

"Hmm," the blonde next to my hummed as she ran her index finger along my jawline. "Such a gorgeous girl, such a shame you're getting married tomorrow."

"EXCUSE ME?!?" I yelled pushing her away, "You don't know me, my life, or my fiancee."

"Whoa whoa. Relax everyone." Gustus said sounding shocked about the sudden turn of events.

"No, I need to get out of here, this was a mistake." I said moving my way out of the booth. "Lincoln?!"

He tossed me his keys quickly as he could probably see the rage written on my face. I stormed out quickly and sped off towards home. As I turned down our street I saw Octavia pulling away, meaning Clarke was home. I parked quickly and ran inside to find her.

"Clarke!" I called for her, "Clarke?!"

"Lexa! Baby, you're home already? Did you have fu.." She paused after coming down the hall and seeing my face. "What's wrong?"

"I love you Clarke." I said running up to her, my hands holding her face and our foreheads touching.

"I love you too Lex, but you're really scaring me right now."

"Gustus dragged Lincoln and I to a strip club, and then this girl started hitting on me and then said that it was a shame that I was getting married tomorrow. It pissed me off and the only thing I wanted, the only thing I needed was to see you." I rambled on without taking a breath

"Shh." She whispered pulling me into a hug, "I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

We spent the next hour or so unwinding and talking about our nights. We were in bed cuddled up with other talking the night away.

"Clarke, you have become the most important person in my life, and I can't wait to become your wife tomorrow so we can spend the rest of my days treating you like a queen."

"Tomorrow can not come soon enough babe, I can't wait either."

"Oh by the way, Lincoln wants to propose to Octavia. I told him it would probably be okay to do it tomorrow at the reception, are you okay with that?" I asked running my fingers through her golden locks.

"Yea, I'm fine with that. Sounds like it's going to be really romantic. I can't wait to see her face." she said leaning in just close enough to kiss my forehead.

Soon after that we were fast asleep, and morning came just as quick. Almost immediately after rolling out of bed did the chaos start. Getting everything together to make sure we didn't forget anything, getting the dresses in order, makeup and bags ready to go. Shortly afterward Octavia showed up to pick up Clarke and I was leaving to go pick Lincoln up in his own car. The whole time I was getting ready I could feel my nerves slowly start to kick in. This was it, this was our big day, the beginning of the rest of our lives together. I dressed and got ready as quickly as possible, spending far to much time on my makeup making sure it was perfect. The ride to the beach is when my nerves really started to kick in. I tried my best to keep my cool, but all of my thoughts and memories from my 'former' life flashed before my eyes. The wars, the fights, the gunshots and bloodshed. My brain then immediately went to Clarke. She was such an amazing person, what did she want with an ex gang leader like me. Someone with such a horrible and violent past. Someone who has done things so bad that I struggle with nightmares regularly The panic must have hit a high because Lincoln looked over at me before nudging me.

"Lexa? Lexa, hey, are you okay?"

"Lincoln, I'm scared." was all I said looking at him struggling to keep tears at bay.

"Listen to me okay? I know how much you love Clarke, and I can tell she loves you just as much. Everything is going to go perfect, I promise, okay?" he said trying his best to reassure me pulling into the lot and parking before reaching for his door handle, "You ready? I gotta get to my spot."

All I said was 'yea' before he exited the car and took off in a slow sprint towards the beach. I stood up out of the car and took a moment looking off in the direction of where family and friends sat waiting for me to make my entrance. My heart was racing and I could feel it in my throat. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself a bit before walking towards the shore line. It didn't take long before I heard I saw and heard the crowd and the flower archway over the beginning of the 'sand aisle'. I stood under the arch holding my bouquet of flowers with a death grip. I looked down the way and laid my eyes on Clarke. She was beautiful. Her golden hair shined in the bright sun and it looked amazing the way she had it hanging lightly over her right shoulder. Suddenly, scaring me half to death, the 'wedding march' started and the crowd rose to their feet, excited to watch me make my way down to the bride to be. I stood there completely paralyzed, unable to move my feet at all. The only thing I could think about in this moment was how I felt after I found out the only person I had ever loved was killed. The feeling of anxiety became so strong it drove my feet in the opposite direction towards the parking lot again. The sounds of the crowd gasping only made my feet move more quickly away from the scene. I needed to get away from it all as soon as possible.


End file.
